


One Impostor Among Us

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder Mystery, Outer Space, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: An Obey Me×Among Us crossover. Shit will get kinda gruesome after the first chapter, since I will take my frustrations out on these characters.Come in if you want to see your favourite characters getting killed, being the killer, and becoming the victims of false accusations.I might chance the POV from first person to third person later on, since I am used to that.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I crave comments and kudoses 👉👈

**"There are two impostors among us."**

This sentence held a big weight on them, but it only made itself known once you thought about it deeply. 

We were 13 crewmates in this big space ship, with suits in various colours. For whatever reason, there were 2 imposters with us. Their mission? Sabotaging the spaceship systems and hunt all of us down, until there is no one left. They could be human, demon, angel, or an entirely different being that could bite out heads off when we last expect it. Regardless of shape, they were all monsters. Our lives could be in danger anytime. So we decided to move in at least 5 people groups. The remaining 3 would go with whatever group they wanted to go with.

The fear of being murdered is something I never paid attention to before. The rest of the humanity is exactly like that as well. Naturally, a survival instinct would only activate if there is something threatening you. And if there is nothing to trigger it, you would feel hunger. Curiosity. Happiness. Maybe despair. Someone might attempt to attack you through that. And in a few seconds, you could forget about all of those and only think about running away. Instincts are weird things that are given to us from birth. 

...  
Thinking about these while eating microwaved pizza isn't a good thing for me, but oh well. I tend to overthink most of the time.

7 of the crewmates were brothers I came to know during an international program I joined in my highschool years. The oldest, Lucifer, wears a dark blue one. 2nd oldest, Mammon, wears a yellow one. 3rd oldest, Leviathan, wears orange. 4th oldest, Satan, wears lime. 3rd youngest, Asmodeus, wears hot pink. 2nd youngest, Beelzebub, wears red. And the youngest, Belphegor, wears purple.

The rest of them are kind of shady individuals. Diavolo's suit is black. He seems like royalty, and even has a dude that walks next to him all the time. His name is Barbatos. His suit is dark green. Simeon is a polite and gentle guy. He wears white. He has a kid with him, I think he is his adopted son, though Simeon isn't married. His name is Luke, and he wears the same colour. The shadiest one is Solomon, I have no idea what he thinks 99% of the time. He wears light blue. 

And I, my name is Fulya, am wearing brown. The shittiest is colour in existence. But this was the only one left so...

Now, I am no imposter.  
Of course, you can't really trust me if I just say that. The choice is up to you, if you want to believe me or not. But so far, I haven't moved from the seat we all sat and did out first meeting in. I either looked at my pictures in the purse and thought about all my life choices that brought me to this point. I was putting myself out there as the perfect victim material. Anyone could come up and kill me. Even now, someone could come up behind me and twist my neck. But I have no intention of dying while I was connecting wires at the electrical.

Eventually, I grew tired of sitting around and got up. Instead of doing my tasks, I decided to find a group to walk around with. Everyone else was doing their tasks. But even though I didn't want to die while I was doing a lame task, I felt out of place by doing nothing. Besides, in the worst case scenerio, I have no alibi. Being a part of a group should be fine.  
I looked through the tablet in my hand and put on my casket on my head. I didn't want to carry it on my arms constantly.

I exited from the left entrance and walked through the thin corridor. All of the corridors I've passed througj to reach the cafeteria has been... unnerving. Some of them hsd security cameras, some didn't. Spider webs, dust, dirt, and strange plants could be seen around some places, even though we were in space. The walk to the first room on my way, MEDBAY, was very short. Only a couple seconds. 

Peeking my head through the door of MEDBAY, I looked inside. It had a white and blue colour scheme, four beds were in the tiny room. Some medical equipment laid on the tables and other machines were also present. Two people were doing their tasks at the scanner. 

"...Solomon, Asmodeus. What are you two doing?" 

I feel my brows forming a frown, but it wasn't an angry one. More like a confused one. We were supposed to move in groups to avoid imposter attacks at all costs, and sleep im different rooms. Lock our rooms each night. No one was supposed to be left all alone, or move in groups of two. Or else the imposters might team up, or a crewmate could be killed easily. Three was a no-no. A 2 imposter-1 crewmate combination meant the certain death of that crewmate. Four was bad as well. Double murders were a certain possibility. So 5 was the only way to go...

This simple planning was done by none other than Satan and Lucifer of course. Those smug bastards....

Well, I guess these rules have been abandoned the moment they was put to motion. It was hard to keep track of 5 people, and there was no way of knowing that the leader of that group was an imposter or not... These rules were kinda like citizen's arrest. Or the so called peace treaties that has been made with literally any country. They are all at each others necks over matters that concern entirely different countries. What is an American or Russian Soldier doing in Syria? Hunting innocent civillians for oil of course. Those disgusting, inhuman lumps of meat and bone. Supporting terror organizations blatantly, causing pain on hundreds and thousands of people. Leaving so many children **orphaned**...  
...  
Am I getting political?  
Moving on.

"Why, hello to you too." The flirtatious (see here: yavşak) one of the two, Asmodeus, smiles at me. I look over at Solomon, and raise one brow. He was standing on top of the scanner with his arms on the air, he resembled a T like that. "I am trying to get scanned, but Asmodeus keeps poking his hand through it." He explained, returning back to his business and rolling his eyes after Asmodeus whined. 

"I am trying to get your attention!" 

"Like you did with your previous boyfriend?"

"Of..." I couldn't help but smirk at that one. Asmodeus had countless of lovers in the past. He was a biggest player out there, god had given him all the sexy qualities he could've give to literally anyone, and ran out of stock for other people. Such as myself, _ha ha ha ha._ Asmodeus and Solomon continued their bickering, and I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both look at me and the small smiles on their faces were gone in an instsnt. Did I look angry...? I am not sure. "I'll be exploring a bit then. Just to let you two know."

"It's dangerous to walk alone." Asmodeus tried to warn me. I shrugged.

"There are two murderers in here." Solomon said bluntly, an uncaring aura around him. Asmodeus' face suddenly fell, and he looked away. His hair hid most of his expression from my point of view, but I could tell the small shock of those words didn't have a good impact on him. Or anyone at all. The realization that anyone could disappear, so suddenly. Our friends could betray us... "You could get killed."

"How can you say that so calmly?" I question, my glasses have slid down halfway through the bridge of my nose. I only saw his face and surroundings as a blurry mess due to that, but made no effort to fix them. I was going to show some sass, because I just had to do it. Didn't I?  
If you cannot spot the clear sarcasm there, I am not sure what to tell you. I am not sure what type of face he was making at that moment, but I was sure it wasn't a good one.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not here tell you what to do." He turned around and stepped off of the scanner, walking over to the machine next to it. He began doing his task there.

"There is a good chance I am the wanted criminal here." I say, growing tired of the blurriness and the slightly oily feeling on my nose. I take a napkin out of the pocket of my suit, and wipe off my nose and face, my glassesn and then get rid of it in the nearby trash can. I put them back on my face. "You have no idea if I am dangerous or not."

"You have a point." 

"Hey, hey, hey..." Asmodeus got between him and I, holding out his arms in a way that meant "calm down". "No need to get all antsy now. Fulya, wanna stick with us? I can give you a really good skin cleanser of oily skin!"

"No thank you." I smile politely. "None of us should make friendly relations to each other in here."

\---

The first emergency meeting happened when I was busy with 4 other people. Simeon, Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Belphegor. We decided to team up that day, and deal with our tasks at Weapons, O2, Navigator, and shields. All in that order. The first two went well. When we were dealing with the navigator, Belphegor suddenly jerked up from his seat. 

"Is something wrong, Belphie?" Beelzebub asked while munching on a chocolate bar he found in the vending machine we, for some reason, had at the cafeteria. Not like we could restock them. It happened while Simeon and I talked about where to head next. I look over my shoulder, Lucifer and Simeon joined me as well. 

"...Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Simeon asked. His kid Luke was also with us. He was also surprised, looking uncertain as he listened closely. I knelt down and pressed my ear agganist the floor when I realized it was coming from there. Certainly, there was a distant "thump, thump, thump" sound coming from below. As if someone was walking there. Luke looked around and yelled all of a sudden.

"The vents!"

"The vents?" Lucifer stared at the vent at the corner of the room, and Belphegor moved back instinctively. He stared at everyone one by one, and then back at the vent. As if thinking if he should check it or not. "S... Someone is there." Luke said again, sounding scared. Simeon picked him up in his arms with ease and held him tightly. He would normally fuss about how he wasn't a kid and didn't needed anyone to hold him. But strangely, he couldn't sleep alone ever since he arrived.

"The vents? How are they supposed to move in a cramped place like that?" Simeon asked, stroking Luke's hair. Beelzebub was standing right in front of him and his twin, as if to protect them. Though Simeon hardly needed any protection, he had Luke with him. I get up slowly and hear my knee joints crack a bit. 

"...Lucifer, check it out."

"...You don't need to tell me twice." The hesitation in his voice didn't go past me. I was sure it wasn't a "I'm scared" type of one. 

He walked towards the went and slowly nudged it with his feet. The vent wasn't screwed shut, and moved easily. Lucifer took out something from his pocket and kneeled next to the vent. "I have no idea what you are trying to do, but I don't think that's a good idea." Belphegor said, but Lucifer ignored him. The thing he took out was his flash light. He dived inside the vent, half of his body still up here, and looked around. There were no screwdrivers or nails around. 

"...There is no one here." He said after a while, and got up again, turning off his flashlight. 

"Really?" I looked at the vent, and watched him getting up and wiping the dust off of himself.

"Check it yourself if you want to." 

The attitude his man has... I swear. I look back at the men in the room. The twins were anxiously looking at each other. Luke was still in Simeon's arms, looking scared. Simeon was silent like the rest of us. Lucifer was standing right besides the vent, his body language seemed troubled. With a click, he turned off the flashlight in his hand and put it back inside his pocket. 

I feel a droplet of sweat going down my chin, and wipe it off with my sleeve. Someone was moving around in that vent. And I was sure of it. The only vent this one connects to is in the shields. That means someone was either coming from or going to the shields. They either noticed that we were here and were waiting for us to go, meaning Lucifer was lying about what he said and was an impostor himself, or they left here when we came in and were walking to the shields to make their exit. This would also explain why the vent wasn't screwed into it's place, and there were no tools to screw it in. 

The lights cut off all of a sudden, and we all froze in place. 

Huh...  
Seems like the imposter have begun their game.

Countless scenarios floated through my mind as my hands flew to my bag. The sound of my heart thumping overpowered everything around me. My chest, my muscles and my bones trembled. The urge to scream was in my throat, creating a strange pain there while panicked shouts all around me swirled around in my ears.  
I wasn't scared of the dark. However, this was the perfect opportunity for the imposter to kill someone, or me, and _I did not want to exprience that_. "Lucifer, step away from the vent!" Beelzebub shouted. A small gasp, rustling of fabric and frantic footsteps were heard from Lucifer's direction. "What the- Hn?!" 

"Lucifer?!" Simeon shouted this time.

"Lucifer, where the hell are you!? Fuck... Fuck!" I said, while I fiddled around my backpack to find my own flashlight.

"I'm here, right by the desk! No need to panic." I could feel the frown in his face.

"Luke, Simeon, where are you two!?" I yelled to the darkness behind me and finally found my flashlight. "We're here! Right by the entrance!" I heard Simeon say. Opening it up to the maximum setting, I pointed it at Lucifer's direction. He was alive. Good. Beelzebub rushed to his brother's side, his big figure could be felt through the darkness. He brushed by me while his brother followed after him. Everything seemed normal. My heart was still racing in my throat. Though I tried to not let it show, the sudden movements and twitches my body made out of my control probably gave away that I was anxious as well. Everyone's breathing was uneven. Luke was hiding his face on Simeon's neck and grasping him tightly. 

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, ending the tense silence. The lights have come up a fee seconds after I asked that, and I turned off my own light. The twins nodded. Belphegor was rubbing his eyes at the sudden change in the lighting. Lucifer was standing near the chair in the room, and was staring directly at his leg. His face seemed a bit pale, although it was barely noticable. And Simeon was standing near the entrance, just like he said.

"...Good... Good to hear t-"

_DUUUUUUUN!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fulya and the remaining people around her stared at each other for a while, before walking towards the cafeteria with fast steps. The emergency meeting button was for, well, emergency meetings. No one was allowed to press it for no reason. A sabotage might seem like an important reason to call for a meeting. But they deliberately said to not press the button after every single accident. However, if someone died during the power outage... 

Barbatos and the second group were already there, the rest of the crew (Fulya's group) came in last. Everyone looked at each other before taking their seats slowly, and taking their caskets off. Fulya fixed her hair and stared at everyone on the table one by one. Strangely, no one had any blood on them. "...Someone is missing." She stated.

"And I am here to inform you that I've found a dead body at admin, along with Diavolo and Solomon." Barbatos calmly, said, and the silence in the room became suffocating for a few seconds. Everyone was dumbfounded at how easily and all of a sudden he said it. Fulya frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. 

"...A dead body?" Beelzebub asked.

"Who? Fulya, who's missing?" Leviathan asked. 

"Let me count!" Luke spoke and started to count with his fingers. "Me, Simeon, Solomon, Diavolo, Barnatos, Fulya, Belphegor, Beelzebub, Satan, Leviathan, Lucifer, Asmodeus..."

"...Mammon." Lucifer said quietly. His eyes were focused on the table for a moment before they widened in realization, and he looked around in panic. His shoulders tensed. "Mammon, where... Where is that moron!?"

_"...Lucifeeeeeeer, can you give me a new card real quick?" A head with messy white hair peeked out from the door, with a sheepish smile. His older brother, who was dealing with scanning his own card, looked at him for a few seconds with suspicion._

_"Where is yours?" He turned his head back at the stupid scanner and swiped his card again, hearing the classic "bzz-zt!" sound. He took a small breath to calm himself down. This machine was too nerve cracking. The words "TOO SLOW? PLEASE TRY AGAIN" displayed on the screen and Lucifer swiped again, faster this time. Now, the display made the same sound. But this time, it said "TOO FAST, PLEASE TRY AGAIN". He got mad at himself for letting a meeky little machine like this to get on his nerves this quickly._

_A slightly smaller hand (compared to his own) in thick yellow gloves entered his vision and pried the card away from his hands. Lucifer looked at him angrily, though the younger paid no mind to it. He swiped the card perfectly and got it to work on his first try. Lucifer looked at him wide eyed for a second before taking his card back. He wished be could say "Thank you", but his stupid pride was busy with degrading him with words like "Even your good-for-nothing brother can do better than you."_

_"Eh, I lost mine."_

_**"Mammon."** _

_"Okay okay fine! Geez..." He scratched his neck, closing his eyes for a moment. "...Satan broke mine, 'cuz he thought I was tryna steal his cat's picture when I found it on the floor."_

_He lowered his hand and sighed._

_"Even tho I explained that I didn't steal it, he didn't believe me, and told others that I stole it... I guess I kinda deserved it." He shrugged. "So, I wanna new card. Can ya help me out?"_

_Lucifer didn't comment on the unfairness of the situation and nodded. "Be careful next time. I don't have the time to deal with your nonsense."_

_Lucifer loved his brother. He was the first apple of his eye, the one he swore to protect and guide throughout his entire life. But Mammon helped Lucifer out most of the time in his own life instead. Dealing with 6 younger siblings was hard without him... It hurt him to see his younger brother like this, he felt an immeasurable guilt whenever he heard his soft cries at the corner of the upper engine, trying to hide his voice with the heavy sounds of the engine. But Lucifer could hear them in his head whenever he tried to fall asleep._

_He was thinking of bringing Mammon to watch the stars once everyone had fallen asleep. Mammon loved stars, they looked like glitter, or sparkly coins when they were visible to his eyes. Meaning the times when his other siblings and him were at the country side every summer. But he couldn't do it._

"That- There is no WAY he is ACTUALLY DEAD. He is faster than any of us!" Leviathan got up and protested, his voice trembling already. His hands grasped his tablet tightly. "He could he faster than... Than fucking Saitama if he wanted to!"

"Oh... Oh no, oh no no no..." Asmodeus shook his head repeatedly, his eyes were open with fear. He lookes over at his best friend. "No, there is no way that bastard is... Solomon, is this true? Is he actually dead!?"

"That idiot can't get himself killed that easily. I refuse to believe it." The veins on Satan's neck and forehead were becoming redder and more clear with each passing minute. He was unpleasantly surprised at first, but that surprise only gave into anger. Concern. 

"Mammon..." Beel was clenching his fists on top of his knees, visible tears filling his eyes. 

"..." Belphegor said nothing, only looked at the south hallway that lead to the admin. He then looked at Lucifer, who seemed to be in a daze. 

It was hard to describe how tense the atmosphere was. Lucifer's mumble f his brother's name under his breath was the thing that triggered a messy fight between everyone. Everyone was saying different things at the same time, some even rose up from their seats and tried to yell to make themselves clear, Lucifer held Barbatos by the collar and screamed at him to tell _something_ , tell him that he was shitting with them. His eyes were sickly open. The young women sighed, and dropped her head low. Of course the imposters would take this oppoturnity to kill someone. 

But...  
But why did it have to be him?

_"Hey, I've got a question, Fulya."_

_She was drinking her juice pack with a sour look, obviously not liking the taste. But you didn't have any options in space. While Fulya wondered why these things tasted like utter shit, her friend came up ho her and distracted her. "Ask away."_

_The second born slowly approached her, and awkwardly fiddled with his fingers. He never expected the shieldd to be this cramped and qiuet. It made his heart flutter. His face was a little pinker than usual. Fulya didn't mind him at first while she did her task with one hand, but now she was intrigued. Whatever he wanted to say must be quite the challenge for him, so she could help him out by comforting him. Right?_

_"...Mammon, you don't need to be so nervous." She smiled warmly. The smile wasn't too wide, but it still sent a pleasant shiver down someone's spine. "Tell me anything." Mammon cleared his throat and looked in the ground, his shoulders tensing when she touched one firmly. Why was she being so nice to him? She never backed him up during fights and only laughed at him from the other side... Well, that was a lie. When she believed that he was innocent, even if no one backed him up, she continued the arguement on and on until Lucifer gave up and dismissed the topic._

_But still, why did she have to be so nice to him? He was a scummy, good for nothing, stupid asshole that was a burden to everyone on this ship._

_"...Geez, why you gotta rile me up like that!?" He yelled all of a sudden and hugged her tightly, catching her off guard. "I-I just wanted wanted to say... uh..." He swallowed, and froze when she felt a pair of warm hands touching his back slowly. The smell of the soap in her hair, her small shoulders compared to his, her strong arms that could lift up any weight on his chest, and her warmth... He hugged her tighter._

_"Look... We've been friends for years, yanno? So... Don't get all awkward when I say this." He took a deep breath and felt her nod._

_"I... I like- No, no, I... I love ya." He finally said it, and closed his eyes tightly. He was afraid that if she let her go, she would mock him and leave his side forever. Just like what happened with everyone in his life._

_He couldn't see it, but her expression was troubled at this. Though she didn't let it show. Being in a relationship would only give pain to the both sides. But she didn't want to break his already wounded heart. After stroking his back for a while, she spoke. "I like you as well, Mammon. But... I don't think we should do this right now. Maybe once we get out of here. Still; I'm proud of you for having the courage to tell me this... I'm open to hook-ups though."_

_Mammon was stupid. But he understood where she was coming from. Hugging her tighter, he finally let her go. And nodded. A slight gloss was present in his eyes. Fulya's heart ached at his face. Without knowing what she was doing, she got n her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He nervously put his hands on her waist, and slowly pushed her to the wall behind them._

Why...?

Sighing shakily she wiped the tears in her eyes. Screw the weird romance between them, Mammon was one of her best friends. And she was determined to find out who was brave enough to kill him when she was present on this ship. "So... You are telling me he really is dead." She said, surprisingly in a strong voice and silencing everyone. Diavolo looked away and slowly nodded, looking genuinely sad and Barbatos said nothing. Though the glint in his eyes seemed to confirm everything.

"...Mammon... No..." Asmodeus's voice became thinner and quiter, almost like a whine. He was covering his face with his hands, his elbows pressing agganist the round table. All of a sudden, he banged his hands on the table and startled everyone."...Show me his body! I won't believe it unless I see it! Right, Lucifer!?"

Lucifer's lips remained in a thin line. No one could see it, but Fulya could tell by the face he put on that he was bleeding and crying hysterically on the inside. But more than anything, he looked murderous. 

"...We can mourn him once we find thw perpetrator. We..." His voice trembled for a second before he cleared his throat and acted like he was wiping the sweat off of his forehead, whe in reality he was wiping his eyes. The reddish gloss was still present on the white og his eyes though. "Besides, It'll give us a good idea of what kind of imposter we are dealing with."

"...Fine then." Diavolo got up and fixed his black suit, wiping the dust and slight blood off of it. "Fulya, Lucifer, Barbatos, Solomon, Simeon. You all will come with me, the others will remain here."

"Wait, what?" Satan frowned. "No, we are coming as well."

"Do you want to see the decapitated head of your brother?"

"...Decapitated?" Luke asked innocently, reminding everyone that he was, in fact, there and looked at Simeon. Simeon just smiled at him and told him to go back to his room, and lock his door. The younger protested a bit before doing as he was told, and left.

This shut Satan's mouth instantly and made Asmodeus shudder violently, as his sobs increased. Leviathan wasn't doing so well either. He groaned loudly and held his head, scratching his hair violently. He was biting his lip before to not cry out loudly, but he was at his boiling point. He began banging his head on the table to let his frustration go out just a bit. "Aaaaaaaaaarrgh!!! AAAAAAAGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!? WHY!? WHY!?" 

Lucifer's hands clenched every time Leviathan banged his head on the table and screamed, his shoulders twitched. Simeon looked worriedly at them. It reached to a point where Satan had to intervene and hold the third born's arms behind his back by force. 

Fulya seemed to be pretty calm throughout everything, and was the first one to leave. This could've seemed pretty suspicious to a few people, when in reality, she just didn't want to see Leviathan completely losing himself.

"Ha?" Belphegor said, focusing on Diavolo abruptly. Ever since he learned the death of his brother, he was sitting quietly, leaning and hiding his face on his twin's shoulder. He wanted to scream, to cry like everyone else was doing. But he didn't find the energy to do so. But now, Diavolo was saying that he couldn't look for his brother? Why did he have to listen to him anyway? "Why can't we come in as well? Is it because you think we are stupid?" He questioned.

"Belphie, stop." Beelzebub held his twin's arm tightly, and the younger looked at him quizzically. "Not now. Please..." Beelzebub looked pretty shaken up. His bottom lip was quivering his face was shiny with tears, and his arms were trembling slightly. Once Belphie realized that, he looked over at Diavolo and sent him a death glare one last time, before embracing his twin and closing his mouth. He bit on his words and watched the group go silently.

"Fine... Fine. Go away."

\----

The scene was pretty similar to a murder mystery novel Lucifer had read before, in his highschool years.

A decapitated head, splattered blood, a coppery smell, stuff that has been knocked over during the panic, a bright yellow suit that is soaked in blood, pieces of blood vessels, some flesh, and bones. The decapitated head was splattered with blood as well, the expression it had was one of shock. It's eyes were dull, the bright blue of them were no longer present. It's mouth was slightly open. It's spine was poking out from the neck. The food and windpipe was ripped apart from the bodt. It's mouth was covered in blood, and it laid on the floor as if it was nothing important. Around a couple feet away from the body, which was collapsed right next to the vent. The white hair of it was still messy as ever, stained with crimson. The sticky connective tissue around the neck was visible, along with a layer of fat between the flesh. The bone was shattered to cleanlt that you could see the bone marrow easily. 

Lucifer fell on his knees, unable to comprehend the scene before him. His eyes were wide open, and he was unresponsive. He slowly looked at the head ahead of him, and then back at the body. The lack of hope a brother was feeling at tbe sight of his little sibling's head, ripped apart from his body... It would've made a wonderful art piece if it was fake. But it was all real. Fulya felt her stomach rising up to her mouth, and closed it to keep whatever that was threatening to come up inside. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them up again, Lucifer was stroking the the head's hair slowly. Gently. His eyes were sickly wide. His breath was shaking, and his hands couldn't touch the head completely. Just the fingertips. 

"...Mam-Mammon... My brother..." He lowered his hand after a while, and stood like that for a while.

What was he thinking, while he didn't even bother to wipe the tears on his cheeks? Didn't even have the determination, the motivation to get up? While staring at his beloved brother's head? In just a few minutes, he was gone. Along with the promises, the despair inducing things, the false accusations and the unfair treatment he was given his entire life, simply for being born as the second oldest. All the tears and cries that was unheard by everyone except the oldest.  
He was gone.  
In just a few minutes. During simple power outage. Simply for standing at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"Hey, Lucifer..." The younger sat by his side with a small smile. His transparent hands attempted to touch the weeping oldest, but the oldest couldn't feel it of course._

_"Are you alright? ...Well, clearly not. Heh.."_

_"I don't blame you for anythin', just to let you know. I didn't die there 'cux of your neglect or anythin' like that... I knew somethin' was gonna happen to me at some point anyway. I prepared myself for this moment a long time ago."_

_"I am the most useless out of everyone in the family. I can't do anything right, and my mind only works when I'm doin' math. Or cheat during a gamble... So even father didn't pay no attention to me. I'm kinda used to it by now."_

_"In conclusion, you didn't lose anythin', really. I was just a burden on your shoulders..." The ghost fell silent for a fee seconds. "But seein' you like this, cryin' and droolin' all over my head... That's disgustin', geez!" He laughed and wiped his own tears, but they kept coming out of his control._

_"Come on, Luci... G-Get up. C'mon... You're my favorite brother, don't get all- all crybaby on me!!"_

_"...Please, please..."_

_"..."_

_"I'll..." hic! "w-watch over everyone... I promise. Promise..."_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial will happen in the next chapter


	3. 1st Trial - Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first emergency meeting, the first trial, is finally happening. The person behind Mammon's gruesome murder is among us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this makes sense or not. To be honest, murder mystery has never been my main genre to write, though i like the games.  
> I don't really care if it makes sense perfectly as long as it's entertaining when it comes to games like danganronpa and your turn to tie. Or ace attorney lol. I'm pretty chill about that.

"Let's start the meeting already." Diavolo sighed and opened up a map for everyone else to see. This map was clear as day. It showed every single vent comnection, where each tasks were, the cameras, the area they detected... In short, it was a very detailed map that was drawn by the captain of the ship. Himself.

"Let's discuss the information we have for sure." He looked very determined, his brows had a deep frown. The bridge of his nose was scrunched, his tan skin glowing under the pale light of the fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. Everyone was silent, most have stopped sobbing and screaming long ago. Though some of their eyes were still puffy and red. Lucifer, who was arguably the most effected one out of everyone else, was holding on surprisingly well. Simeln rubbed his back soothingly, before Diavolo began speaking again.

"...So, Mammon has been killed in the Admin, right next to the vent during the power sabotage. We divided into two groups. The first group is consisted of Fulya, Lucifer, the twins, Simeon, and Luke. The second group consists of Mammon, Asmodeus, Solomon, Leviathan, and I. Satan and Barbatos weren't with any of us the entire time. Fulya, mind listing the tasks you guys were going to do?"

"Sure." Fulya pulled out a small folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it. The white paper had been wrinkled a little from all the moving around that happened today. She began reading the tasks after. "My group was supposed to deal with weapons, O2, Navigation and Shields. We completed out tasks at weapons and O2, but the power cut off while we were dealing with Navigation together. No one went out, not sure if anyone came in though. Though Lucifer acted pretty strange," she quickly added after noticing Lucifer's baffled, yet murderous glare. "and I don't mean it in a suspicious way. How about you guys?"

"Our group was supposed to deal with admin, storage, communication, and electrical. Asmodeus and Leviathan split from our group to go to electrical. Mammon, Solomon and I stayed behind at admin. Barbatos and Satan stayed away the entire time. Barbatos said he was supposed to meet up with Satan. Is this true?"

Satan nodded. "He asked me a few questions about the books I had brought with me here, we were at the upper engine together, doing tasks."

"Which tasks?" Simeon questioned.

"I refueled the station and he aligned the engine output."

All heads turned to Asmodeus and Leviathan after that. They were the prime suspects on the whole sabotage thing. Leviathan gulped nervously and looked away, while Asmodeus's eyes teared up even more behind his mask of glares. "Oh, now you all think one of us cut off the power? And we are responsible for Mammon's death!?" 

"He never said that." Simeon said calmly. "...Let's not make any assumptions yet and cause another fight." Simeon then looked over at Diavolo and told him to continue with his head.

"The power cut off a few minutes later, I heard something sliding on the floor, and then..."

"We heard Mammon's voice, he seemed to be in shock and pain. Like something painful caught him off guard. Since it was dark and we had no idea were exactly he was in the room, we couldn't help. He screamed, then something ripped and cracked. Like fabric. But.. But it sounded too fleshy." Solomon added. 

_"...Ha? Why did the lights go off!?"_

_"Don't move from your spots, also bring out your flashlights."_

_"Couldn't have this waited until we were done with the tasks?"_

_"Oi! Solomon, quit touchin' me!"_

_"What- What do you mean? I'm right next to Diavolo, I'm holding his shoulder?"_

_"...Mammon, step away! Quickly! Run out of here!"_

_"Mammon, that's an impostor! Run!"_

_"I- What!? DUDE! GET OFFA ME! WAIT- Stop! OW! OW, don't- STOOOOP! Sol- Solomon! The thing- It grabbed me! Ugh!"_

_The sound of objects falling and crashing could be heard from all around the room, From Mammon and the impostor's crashing around, to the panicked movements of the other men in the room. Screams, curses, some other accidental and wrong physical encounters were all around the room._

_"Agh- Ah- No, WAIT! NO NO NO N- DON'T- OW- PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YA! I- I'VE GOT BROTHERS- LUCIFEEER! NO, DON'T GRAB MY-LUCIFERHELPM- AAARGHT!"_

_SQUELCH! CRACK!_

_The sound of something ripping and gushing out, breaking bones, and the quick sounds from the vent was heard a few seconds later. The lights came on as if they were waiting for the impostor to go away, and the gruesome murder scene was displayed before them._

"It wasn't pleasant. I called out to Diavolo and Mammon. Diavolo answered but no sound came from Mammon. The last thing he said was a call for help from Lucifer, and he begged the impostor to let him go because he had a family..." Solomon gulped. Sweat was forming on his head as he recalled the struggles he heard in the room. He couldn't give two shits about anyone on this ship, or their deaths. But the sounds and the utter darkness caused something to flip inside him. He tried not to let it show and continued. 

"The lights came back, and I saw Mammon's head beneath my feet. I tripped on it and fell down. Blood was gushing everywhere. I stood away from it, but some of it got on my leg and my boots." He showed the blood stain on his left boot, and continued. "However, the impostor properly attacked him from behind. He fell face-down to the direction at the opposite of the vent. Which means if the impostor pulled his head apart from behind and pushed him forward quickly, then threw his head away, they wouldn't get any blood on them. Except their gloves and arm."

Diavolo scribbled some stuff on the map while Solomon spoke. If someone else died and Mammon was still alive, he would've probably said "Dude, you creepin' me the fuck out..." to Solomon's analysis. 

"...That means the impostor vented, obviously. They could've run out of the room as well, but it would be far too suspicious since the cameras also activate instantly..." Fulya said with a bit of suspicion, as she eyed everyone else's clothes to see a pattern of blood. No one seemed to have any. Diavolo and Solomon's story so far seemed very detailed. But it was very easy to get lost in details and unnecessary adjectives. "They could've only vented from Cafeteria, or the hallway that goes up to the shields. There is a security camera there. Was anyone checking the security cameras?"

No one said anything, and Fulya looked back on the map. 

"...Has anyone heard or saw anything weird before or the sabotage?" Barbatos questioned. 

"All of us heard someone vent. Well, Luke heard it at first." Belphegor said and showed the vent in the navigation room. "Lucifer bent down on the vent and checked there after, but he said he couldn't see anything and got back up. The lights went out before we could close the vent."

"Hey, Lucifer. Back to what I said before." Fulya turned at the first born again. "What happened during the darkness? You said something weird, like you were shocked. And you looked quite pale after the lights came back." 

Lucifer sighed when he felt everyone's gaze on him. He looked at his foot once more. **"...That's because someone grabbed my leg from the vent."** He admitted, and the 5th born gasped. Getting a ridiculing look from Solomon, he shut up. And Lucifer continued. "I heard a weird noise from the vent and tried to move away, but I couldn't see where I was going. Someone tried to pull down on my leg after."

_**"A small gasp, rustling of fabric and frantic footsteps were heard from Lucifer's direction. "What the- Hn?!"** _

_**"Lucifer?!" Simeon shouted this time.** _

_**"Lucifer, where the hell are you!? Fuck... Fuck!" I said, while I fiddled around my backpack to find my own flashlight.** _

_**"I'm here, right by the desk! No need to panic." I could feel the frown in his face.** _

Satan stared at the map for a while, and then leaned forward on his seat to look closer. "...So, whoever this impostor is, they got to the shields and used the vent in there to move to us. But when they heard us, they moved back to the shields. That's when Lucifer checked the vents. They made sure to stay out of there for a while to avoid being caught, until the power was out. So they moved back, attempted to kill Lucifer, but failed."

"What if it was a mere coincidence, and the impostor decided to use it to their advantage?" Barbatos commented with a hand on his chin. He had his usual poker face out, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"I found it very unlikely. And even if it was a coincidence, does that really change anything?" Satan raised one eyebrow at his direction. "Were you trying to change the subject to steer the conversation to an unrelated topic? Sounds like an impostor thing to me."

"No, I wasn't. If you think I am the impostor just because I asked a simple question, then you are severely faulty. I think reading too many unrealistic detective novels corrupted your brain."

"TROLLOLOLOL!!! Barbatos just did 80 damage on Satan's case!"

"So much for being a detective wannabe. At least be a bit cooler at your job..."

"Why you two!!-"

"Moving on." Lucifer glared at Leviathan and Asmodeus them, and Satan made a "hmp!" sound. His frown disappeared after a few seconds, while Barbatos' gaze lingered on him for a second too long. He stared at Lucifer after, while the first born spoke."...The impostor failed to do so, so they panicked and moved back for the second time. Since none of us have been injured or killed this is the only possibility." 

"...I think now is a good time to discuss the possibility of a teamwork between impostors... Don't you think so too, Levi, Asmo, and Satan?" Solomon said and accusingly looked at the said brothers. Satan frowned deeply, Levi jerked up in his seat and fear took over Asmo's face.

"Why me?" Satan said calmly. "How can you know where I was?"

"That is the problem. I am sure you weren't at the upper engine the entire time, therefore don't have a proper alibi."

"I told you, I was with Barbatos, but we got separated at MEDBAY. The power cut a while after I went in there, and Barbatos walked towards the cafeteria and then the east corridor. I don't know where he was after that."

"You can easily vent from MEDBAY to electrical."

"Hoooold on! Hold on!" Asmodeus yelled. "Solomon, why are you accusing everyone? _Levi and I never left electrical and were toget...her the entire... time."_

"..." 

Understanding the implication behind his words, he quickly put a hand over his mouth and looked around, panicked. Fulya just sighed and shook her head. Her dark brown, almost black eyes looked genuienly dissappointed at Asmodeus' stupidity. While she was no smarter herself, she at least knew when to shut up. "You just proved Satan's innocence but put yourself, and Levi, in a suspicious situation. Good job." 

"W...Wait, i-it's not me! I swear, I don't even know how to do wires properly! Asmodeus was trying to teach me!" Levi quickly tried to defend himself, holding his hands up and visibly trembling. "I-I swear I didn't!" 

"...But you still attempted to do wires?" Diavolo asked, muttering something under his breath and fixing his black suit calmly. "Are you saying it was an accident, which led to your older brother's death?" 

A deep silence took over the table once again. The heavy words, the harsh reality everyone refused to speak of directly was put over their noses once again. Levi's orange eyes widened and he immedietly shut his mouth. "...So, the power outage was an **accident?** " Simeon was the first one to break the silence, his words and movements were reluctant, afraid to get any serious attention on himself. He suddenly felt glad that he sent Luke away. His little child mind would be unable to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, and he would get scared out of everyone's agressive arguements. He probably didn't even know what happened to Mammon. 

"...It seems like it." Asmodeus took a deep breath, and looked away. He then looked back at his older brother as he tucked his wavy hair behind his ear, an act he did whenever he was nervous, with a serious expression. "...Levi, why weren't you more careful? Why did you lie to me about how it happened all of a sudden?" 

"I was afraid that I would get labelled as the impostor..." He muttered, like a small child getting scolded for something embrassing. His long purple bangs covered his eyes as he spoke. He pushed his legs together and sat like a sulking dog, with his tail between his legs. "...I'm sorry, everyone." 

"An accident, you say?" Lucifer said in a heavy tone, a menacing aura covering him. He looked pained, but most importantly, furious. 

"Yes-c 

**"Levi, how could you be so fucking useless?"**

_Huh?_ _Lucifer, wait-_

"This is not as simple as apologizing and expecting to be forgiven. Your task was one of the most important ones in the entire ship, but you managed to screw it up so badly, that... that Mammon died so pitifully like that!" The eldest brother couldn't help but raise his voice. 

"Lucifer... I didn't- I didn't mean to! I... I never wanted him to die..." He trailed off towards the end of his sentence, and sunk into himself even more. Lucifer grit his teeth and raised his hand at the shorter man in front of him, and Levi flinched. He was preparing himself for the blow, but it never came. Surprised, he looked up, and saw Beel holding Lucifer's wrist. 

"...Lucifer, don't. He is regretting it enough." 

"Easy for you to say..." The first born lowered his hand, and noticed that everyone was staring at him in either shock, or pity. He "tsked" and sat down. Leviathan sat next to Beel, who served as a wall between the two to avoid any further physical fights. 

"...The voting time is getting shorter, everyone." Simeon notified. He seemed tired and genuinely concerned for the well being of his friend. "There are still things we need to discuss. So, let's all calm down..." 

"Simeon's got a point." Fulya shook her head and put the cold water bottle she had on the table on her closed eyes and nape, to calm her nerves. While the bottle was still on her closed eyes, she spoke. She seemed to think best when her eyes were closed. 

"...To recap; We had two groups. Diavolo's group got seperated. Levi and Asmo went to electrical and fucked up the wire system there accidentally, which resulted in a huge power outage. The impostor vented from the shields to navigation before the power vent out, ran away, came back during the outage, almost killed Lucifer, failed, and ran back. Is everyone followin' me here so far?" 

A few people nodded, and she went on. 

"...So, what I am thinking is, the impostor took advantage of the fact that lights and cameras were out. They went to the east corridor from the shields, and vented to the Admin there. After doing the deed there, they vented back to... Either shields or Cafeteria. Where did you meet up with everyone, Diavolo?" 

"I met Barbatos, Leviathan and Asmodeus at the cafeteria. Solomon was with me. Satan came from the west. Then you guys came in." 

Silence took over the room once again, as everyone stared at each other nervously. No one exactly knew what else to say about the situation, and everyone seemed very hesitant to speak. So glances were given back and forth between the 12 people in the room awkwardly. 

"...Well, we discovered what the hell happened in the dark. The real question is, who is the killer?" Satan asked, taking a deep breath as Fulya rubbed her temples. The women seemed genuinely tired while she put one hand in her aching throat and rubbed it a little. "That was the question I was afraid of the most... I am suspicious of one person, but I don't want to accuse them. At the same time, I can't let Mammon... I have to find out who the killer is." 

She felt a small hand in her back, slowly patting her hair and looked at the owner of the hand. She was surprised to see a little kid right behind her. 

"Luke?" Simeon said, his bright blue eyes widening. "I thought I told you to-" 

"I know, but I'm not a kid! I wanna help out as well!" The kid insisted, and made space for himself between Fulya and Lucifer. His white suit was a little bit too big for him, which caused him to look even tinier than he already is. "I was listening you all, and... And I couldn't stop myself when I noticed that Fulya was sad!" 

"Luke, this isn't a matter you should deal with. Besides, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" 

"But- But I've got helpful info! I looked at the security cameras! B-Barbatos was in the shields before the lights cut out, and then he was suddenly in the cafeteria!" 

"That's- That's a really bold claim. Think before you speak." Diavolo frowned, his voice coming out in a low, yet intimidating grumble that caused the child to freeze and sunk towards Fulya. The man in the black suit didn't pry his eyes away from Luke the entire time, until the accused poked his arm gently. 

"It's fine. He is right about being suspicious. I'm surprised he even noticed it." Barbatos gave one of his usual smiles to Diavolo before turning towards Luke. The smile was present in his face to not scare him too much, but if she squinted hard enough, Fulya could see the irritation in his eyes. "...Answer this then. If I am the impostor, this means I vented back and forth two times from shields to navigation, tried to kill Lucifer, but failed because Beelzebub intervened. Then I vented to admin, killed Mammon, and then vented to the cafeteria. How could I do that in such a short amount of time when the vent connections are that long, acording to the map? You are simply lying." 

"I-I... Slow down! I didn't understand half of the stuff you said!" Luke stuttered, but Barbatos cut him off. 

"Exactly. Think before you speak, we aren't playing a game here." 

"Barbatos, will you stop pressuring _my son?_ He made a small mistake and he is sorry about it, right Luke?" 

"I... Aaah! You are so annoying! Why isn't anyone taking me seriously!?" Luke frowned and crossed his arms tightly. Fulya put his hand on his thin shoulder and rubbed it a couple of times while she thought about the exchange between the two. 

... Hold on. Something doesn't make sense in here. If it weren't for Barbatos' last mini-testimony, they would've all skipped voting. But maybe, maybe this is a chance. 

_Ya finally realized? Geez, took ya long enough! Even I realized it the moment he said it!_

The women's eyes widened for a second before she stared at Lucifer. Lucifer seemed to be in caught up ny surprise as well, as he stared back at her. Fulya nodded softly before turning her head at the butler. She opened her mouth to speak, but something told her to stop and she shut her mouth. Barbatos couldn't be that stupid to make a mistake like this, right? If so, what was his motive? 

She gulped and looked at her lap for a second to think about it. Maybe he was close by to her group during that time? He was never specific about where he was anyway. They had only known that he went to the east corridor from the cafeteria before the power got cut. His alibi got lost in the debates they were having. 

"...Barbatos, there is one thing I want to ask." 

"Yes?" 

"How did you know that Lucifer didn't die because Beelzebub intervened? Where were you exactly at the east corridor?" 

Barbatos' facial expression twitched a little, just a little. A little less than 1/10 of a second. "I was over at the Communication's. I saw Leviathan and Asmodeus moving to the electrical from the Admin. They were passing by the storage room. The walls in here are thinner than you think... I simply heard all of you shouting and saying Lucifer's name, so I assumed something happened but couldn't check since it was dark. Beel's was the first I heard, so I assumed he was the one to intervene." 

"I never knew you had ears like a cat's, Barbatos." Fulya mocked, and Barbatos smiled politely in return. "My eyesight is a bit poor. So my ears and my voice have always been the one to help me out." 

This bastard could swoon everyone with a couple nice words and smiles. And it got on her nerves. I do not think it is necessary to say that Fulya wasn't convinced with Barbatos's excuse, but she had no further proof agganist him. She frowned deeply and stared at the tablet in front of her. Before this trial began, when he saw Lucifer like that, she had swore to herself that she would stop this impostor at any rate, before anyone else got hurt. But the dilemma of having to pick someone and that someone being innocent was very stress increasing. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Slowly sitting down, she stared at the timer at the right corner of the tablet. The voting time was almost over, and they had to do something. 

There was just no way Barbatos wasn't suspicious! The answer was very obvious, he clearly fucked up while killing an innocent man! But she just couldn't say the right things, could she? Who else was there supposed to be? 

_Hey, Fulya... Goldie, don't feel bad now. Ya can always do somethin' 'bout him later..._

"...Fine. I apologize." She said softly, and missed the daggers that were sent her way by Lucifer. She pressed her pointer finger at the "skip voting" option on her tablet and gently pressed there. "...I refrain from voting." 

"...Me too." Said Levi. He was clearly broken, his face was glistening with tears he put on his orange casket on his lap and sat there like that. There was a small, leaf shaped accessory on top of his casket. He poked it gently, rubbing his finger all over. Mammon had super glued it there before they left, since Leviathan was super nervous and be thought Levi could find it cute like he did.  
Fresh tears made their way up in the surface and he hiccuped. He hugged the casket tightly and whimpered. He did a terrible job at hiding his tears, as he was always kind of a crybaby. 

"I can't pick anyone." Asmodeus pressed on the button as well. 

"Nope." Belphegor did the same. 

"Yeah..." Beel agreed with his twin. 

One by one, everyone pressed on their tablets and finished voting. Out of the 12 people (excluding Luke because he was a child), only one person voted for someone. 

A small, red head wear appeared under Barbatos' name. Diavolo's face fell greatly, but no one knew if it was because he felt bad for Lucifer, or Barbatos. Lucifer, on the other hand, left the moment the words "No one was ejected" text appeared on the tablet. Putting his red casket on, he left the cafeteria and punched the wall on his way out. The rest looked at each other before concluding that Lucifer needed some time for himself. Everyone did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the fact that  
> Uh  
> Mammon's head was literally decapitated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mso sorry this took me so long. My inner world has been kinda hectic lately 👀👀👀

Lucifer was always like the parental figure of the family.

He tried to keep them together, even if the bonds were very loose and outright unhealthy.

It didn't help that Mammon was the joy of the family either. Everytime there was a conflict, he distracted everyone. He said something stupid on purpose, and caused everyone to get angry at him, therefore becoming the attention and distracting them from the stress of the situation. Everyone knew that despite being careless, Mammon filled in he role that Lucifer couldn't; being the loving, excited brother.

After cleaning the remains of the body and cremating it (since they couldn't just throw a body into the space), Solomon and Simeon put everything inside the urn Asmodeus gave him, and then gave it back to Lucifer. Lucifer took the urn and resisted the urge to get rid of the breakfast he just ate, and slowly put the urn in a locked drawer. 

Lucifer has been terrible ever since the death of his younger brother. He was usually staring outside, into the space with tired eyes when he was not doing tasks. He would be completely alone, maybe he wanted the impostor to take him in as well. But Lucifer knew that his brothers wouldn't survive without him... Not that Lucifer succeeded with Mammon. But if he could hear him, his stupid brother would've probably said "Pffff, don't mind me! Just deal with the others!".

"...Lucifer." I said, and lightly tapped on his shoulder. He flinched but quickly got his composure back, and looked at my way. His red suit was striking as always.   
The pain was unbearable for me as well. But I couldn't imagine what his brothers felt like after his death. So, in order to not upset any of them anymore, I hid my own pain and got angry at my own failures when I was completely alone during the night... Well, more like sleeping hours. Since we couldn't see the sun anymore.

"Hm?"

"I completed my tasks for the day. Did you?"

"...I did them as well." He said, and sat down on the chair. 

We were at the weapons, it was a very small room with a single chair and a screen that showed the possible threats around. We usually used it whenever there was an asteroid storm, to destroy them of course, we couldn't have those things harming the ship. But it became a small, private space for him ever since the first emergency meeting. And no one bothered him, luckily. I leaned on the blue chair and put my hands on his shoulders slowly.

"...Are you religious? You're a muslim, am I mistaken?" He asked me all of a sudden, without looking at my way. 

As I said before, Lucifer was the parental figure, the father of the family. He was the type that would show affection his brothers (or children in this analogy) when they were sleeping, by petting their hair, or watching over them for an entire night when one of them was sick. He had an outer layer that was made out of stone. That layer didn't allow him to cry, to laugh. It didn't allow him to live. But when it was the time for joy, he laughed on the inside. 

If he was comfortable enough, he would've smiled a bit and said "Don't get too excited now. It's not that big of a deal.". But what he wanted to say at that moment would be "I am happy for you." 

He was a weird person in that aspect. And he was very similar to my own father... He was strong, straight faced, easy to anger, and showed affection very minimally as well. However, he was a tall, proud, loyal, and a brave man. And a wonderful father. Just like Lucifer.  
Well, Lucifer wasn't a father but you get my point.

I rubbed his shoulders quietly and thought about my answer. I considered bringing him some chocolate from the smaller ship that brought us food from Earth every 3 months (the food had just arrived 3 days ago anyway). But I dismissed the idea when I remembered that he disliked sweet things. I tapped on his shoulders with my fingers quietly. Religion wasn't something I was intrested in. So, being confronted with a question like this all of a sudden was something I was not used to.

"My parents were muslim, therefore I was raised like that but... No, not too much." I responded. The low hum of the air conditioning the vibration of the engines all the way back in the ship made my organs and bones feel weird. I wondered if he felt like this as well. Maybe, instead of the engines, what made him feel weird id the beginning of a haze filled with despair, trapped inside the back of his head ever since his childhood. He stated at the greenish screen as silence consumed the warmth of the room, leaving the thin scraps of it behind as if to mock us. He finally leaned back on the chair and stared at me. 

"...I actually had 7 siblings when I was a teenager." He lifted his gloved hand towards my face slowly. As if ye wanted to touch my face to ensure that he wasn't seeing any hallucinations. His hand stood in mid-air before he let it down, and put his arm back at the chair. "The youngest was a girl... She was wonderful. She was cleaner, brigjter than any of us. While our house was always clean and polished, it was cold. Colder than this space..." 

He wrapped those arms around himself and his eyes glazed over a bit, as he trembled slightly. At that moment, I was pretty sure that he was re-living everything that he was telling me. 

"That house was so, so cold... I didn't like it one bit. But Lilith... She filled the role my mother couldn't have filled. She was the bright spark, she was so warm. All the time. Without her, our dinner table would be silent. She singlehandedly lit up an entire house and showed hope to it's residents." 

_"Father- FATHER NO! Please- Please, he is not my friend! He is nothing to me, I-I was just-"_

_"You were just what, Lilith!? What were you doing with that man!?" A thick voice of an old man echoed in the big house. Loud fights weren't unusual accurances in this household, as none of the inhabitants found peace with themselves, let alone with each other. No one suspected anything at first. No one, but the first born._

_He stood behind the wall, carefully peeking at his youngest sister and his father arguing loudly. He gulped, he was very nervous. For the past days, he hadn't gotten any sleep. Mostly because of his usual tasks. But at the same time, he couldn't get rid of this smoke of uneasy feelings out of himself. He felt terror, as if something terrible, utterly unspeakable and unrevertable was going to happen._

_Maybe it was finally happening._

"...I had a taser in my hand." He laughed, though it wasn't filled with any meaning other than cynicism towards himself. "Hah... hmph, I had a very solid, air tight plan as you can see... My father and sister were never close. He was already old when Lilith was born. My mother had commited suicide after giving birth to her. She didn't want to do anything with us anymore." 

The words I had heard from his mouth weren't new, but they were certainly different this time. He talked about his late sister through the times we spent together for years. But I never knew anything about his mother. Or the situation she was born under.  
I continued to rub his shoulder, pushing him slightly to talk more. I didn't have any solid reason to learn about these things, but information is one of the things you can never get enough of.

"My father had a knife in his hand. He was waving it around, screaming at my sister about what kind of a bitch she was and that she... cursed the entire family." He closed his eyes and frowned all of a sudden, rubbing his left eye. "...Thinking about it gives me a headache every time."

_"Father- Please! I didn't touch him, I didn't even look at him in the eye! I- I just- I just helped him out when he fell a-and- and his hand! His hand was bleeding!" The young girl hid behind the couch between them, her eyes were shot wide open in fear._

_The young man stood close in the door, as each steps of his father came closer towards his target, his own daughter. He clutched the taser in his hands tightly, his heart beating inside his head._

_..._

_Do you know what terror feels like?_

_Contrary to what you might except, terror is a silent emotion._

_It's the feeling of having someone behind you that's ready to grab you inside a dark room, and you are aware of that. However, when you turn your back..._

__There is no one there.

_Terror is a silent emotion that makes you want to scream, only to have you clenching your teeth and trembling like a leaf in the wind. It's the weird feeling of your heart dropping to your feet, or someone putting boiling water on top of your head._

_And the moment his father launched at his trecherous sister with the knife in his hand, Lucifer felt terror._

_His body seemed to have a mind of his own when he jumped in between his sister and father, and slammed the taser right on the left of his torso._

_His father fell on the floor after a soundless scream, jolting and trembling due to the electrocution caused by the taser. The knife fell on the floor, along with the taser gun. He wasn't dead, but it was obvious that he was suffering._

_"L...Lucifer- I..." The young woman whispered, and he came back to his senses._

"...Mammon came inside a couple minutes later. He was shocked, to say the least." 

"What happened after that?"

"We all went to court for my father, but we lost the case. The judge said my father was a devoted christian and a frequent church attendee, so he would never do something like stabbing his own daughter. ...Looking back, I am sure that my father had paid the judge to say those things. My sister almost died from a heart attack the same day the verdict was given, and father kicked all of us out of the house. My 6 brothers were kicked out for standing up for Lilith during the court, Lilith and I were kicked out for obvious reasons and. I was 22 at the time."

"...Wait, how old are you?" Fulya asked all of a sudden.

"Thirty. Mammon was twenty eight, Levi is twenty seven, Satan is twenty five, Asmodeus is twenty three, Beelzebub and Belphegor are twenty two."

"...The older ones look young while the younger ones look old."

"Our family genes are all messed up... It reflects on their personalities as well, I guess... After my sister almost died, we brought her to the hospital and I didn't have the money to pay for her treatments. I had to give my life savings, to the useless lawyer we hired..." His red eyes stared back into mine with an unreadable expression, as if there was a cloudy film in front of them. He didn't say anything else, and stayed like that for a while.

His eyes became glossier with each second, and his jaw tightened.

"...Fulya, will you... will you talk about him, and explain him to me?" He tried to mask his quivering voice by clearing his throat, but it just ended up bringing out the tears in his eyes more. His chest heaved, his reddish gray eyes were glossy. A two tears went down his cheeks, creating a shiny line behind them. His lips quivered a bit and he sniffled quietly, his breath came out in short, shaky pants. "I've... I've never known him truly," He swallowed. His voice came very quiet and hoarse to her ears. He didn't even have the strenght to speak in a normal tone. It just sounded like he had been screaming for hours and he could only talk in a ragged whisper. "...despite of being his brother for twenty eight years. Please... Please, tell me something. Anything! "

\---

"...Damn it..." She mumbled, as she threw the electric toothbrush in her hand to the door. The thing must've been made from a strong material, since it didn't break. It continued to vibrate on the floor. She wanted to relieve herself after dealing with all that emotional havoc that came out of Lucifer, bit it wasn't working. Her usual stress relieving tactics were out of the question.

So, now what? 

She was even more frustrated than before. Her thighs and butt was getting cold on this toilet seats, and her legs were cramping from keeping them open for so long. She sighed, and closed them after letting out a pained, but soon relieved sigh, feeling blood rushing back to her legs. She washed and dried herself, and then put her underwear, pants and suit pants back on. She flushed the toilet, and cringed at the slight cold feeling under her waist.

After picking up the toothbrush and getting rid of the condom she put on it (she had sneaked 3 packages in before she came in here, _just in case_ ), she turned it off and went to the sink to wash it. While she washed the toothbrush deeply, she stared at her reflection for a moment. Her face wasn't the prettiest one out there, but it was considerably cute. Her little, kind of round nose, long lashes, smooth cheeks that looked like two small apples when she smiled or laughed, her thin upper lip and avarage bottom lip, her long, black lashes and her properly trimmed eyebrows...

She wondered, what did Mammon sew in her that caused him to love her?  
She swallowed and looked down on the still running water, her hands were getting very cold. Captain told them to not waste any water as they could only refill the water tank once every three months. So the showers were usually frequent, but the water cut off after five minutes. She probably turn it off soon. 

The cold water splashed on her hands and the sink around it. She turned it off and put the brush in it's tiny container, then placed it on the small cup that held everyone else's. She washed her hands throughly before yawning, her entire body felt tired and she needed a good rest. She steched her legs and arms a little, heard loud cracks and pops from her spine, ankles and arms.

"Ah... I should probably go back now." She mumbled to herself, and began walking to the upper engine to go towards the security room. She mumbled a song to herself, a song she used to for the brides back at her home, at the celebrations before the wedding day. A couple of her friends, the family members of the bride and her would take two small candles in their palms and circle the bride, who would be wearing a red dress with a thin, transparent red cloth covering her face. 

_"Yüksek yüksek tepelere ev kurmasınlar..."_   
_"Annesinin bir tanesini hor görmesinler..."_

She only knew these two lines of the song, and never bothered to learn anything else. It was about the tale of a young girl named Zeynep, marrying with a man from another town. Zeynep had seen a man in her small town one day, and fallen in love with him when she was 16. 

The man's name was Ali. He must've liked Zeynep as well, since a while later, he had come with his family yo ask for permission from Zeynep's father to marry with her. Zeynep's family agress with his marrige, and the two marry each other with a beautiful celebration. The town she goes to live after her marrige is so far away from her house. There is a 3-day distance between the two places. Believing that she will see her family again, she works everyday. She never complains about her longing for her family. Seven, long years pass like this.

Each day, she longs for her home more. Sometimes, she would go to her balcony and gaze into the distance, hoping that she might see the place she missed for so long. She would mumble this song with small tears in her eyes, rolling down like streams of water. This song that is sung in celebrations right before the marrige, is more like a lament. Zeynep's song of yearning. 

His husband wouldn't pay any mind to her situation, he simply wouldn't care. Eventually, he had fallen out of love with Zeynep, and began torturing her. He would hit her, insult her in any given opportunity. Zeynep fell sick shortly after, and became bed-bound from all the pressure that was put on her. Eventually, her husband decided to bring the news to her mother and father. After 6 days, the parents arrive and see their weak daughter, on the verge of death. They hug her, kiss her forehead and shed many tears. However, no mattwr how much you cry, you cannot pull a person on their death bed back. 

At least Zeynep died after seeing her parents she missed so much and took their prayers, passing to the other world in peace.

Sometimes Fulya felt like her. However, different to Zeynep's case, she longed for someone that wasn't there anymore. Her father, Mammon, her pets... Things that were once a very important part of her life, but were gone now. She wondered, was this solitude, was this weirdly uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach was felt by Mammon as well in his final moments. She took a deep breath and sighed, and realized that she had been standing at the lower engine's east entrance for a while now.

Since the bathroom was located on the cafeteria, she decided to head from the south hallway. She passed by the admin room, the storage, electrical and finally, the lower engine. She saw Asmodeus ahead of her on the storage room, walking to the opposite direction of her. He walked to the communications room directly. She stared after him for a few seconds, while he 5th born paid no mind to her. He purposefully hid his face from her. But no one could mistake the pink suit he wore. 

Aside from him, Lucifer was still hanging out in the weapons and watching the screen blankly. Diavolo was talking to Solomon on the cafeteria. Simeon had exited the soutn corridor and walked to the direction of the weapons when she entered the corridor. The two exchanged greetings with each other. Luke was hanging out with the twins. Belphegor was napping while the chihuahua surprisingly rested agganist him and Beel guarded them. They were in the storage all together. Barbatos was nowhere to be found again. Satan saw her when he exited electrical, and told her that he was going to the security room to watch the cameras for a while. 

Leviathan was crouching down at the corner, behind the engine. If she had entered from the north entrance, she wouldn't have been able to see him.

A pair of orange eyes stared at her through his purple bangs, and she waved at him. Leviathan pushed himself further away in the cold, dusty corner and pulled his knees to his chest even tighter. The orange suit he wore was crinkled, and his hair was a mess probably from running his hair all around it. She sighed and sat down next to him under his careful glare. He turned away with a small huff.

The silence between them passed on for a few minutes, before Leviathan sighed loudly and turned to her. His eyes looked tired, he had never spoken once other than small words of "Yeah" "Mm-hm" and "I guess", just enough to get him through the day. "...Asmodeus passed by here." He said. "He exited from the reactor. Barbatos waved behind him."

 _So he was at the reactor..._ Fulya thought. "He probably wanted a lonely space to cry in." She answered.

"..."

"..."

"...Everyone thinks it's my fault, don't they?"

"I can't respond in behalf of everyone." Fulya answered. Her pitch black hair that extended down to her waist was loose, and kind of messy. She had decided to leave it like that when she felt the coldness of the ship nipping at her neck and ears. Bit now, she just felt hot. From stress, from pain. Leviathan's frightened eyes, the reddish purple bruise on his forehead, his glossy eyes... He was the second brother now, he had to take Mammon's place in order for the family to stick together. For Lucifer to not crumble under all the pressure that was put on his shoulder over the years.

Fulya had found out that Lucifer agreed to get on this ship with his family in search of a better planet for humans to live in. But two murderers had entered this place without him knowing, and the result was obvious. Fulya knew that Belphegor suspected Diavolo and Barbatos, but Beel would always tug on his sleeve and tell him to calm down. The last thing he wants is for his twin to be ejected from the ship, and thrown into the dark abbys of space for disobedience. Not like Diavolo would go to THAT extreme...

Right?

"Well, I'm sure they do. And they are right." The third born looked at the floor, his shoulders slumping. He tensed them up in purpose to warm up his neck a little, and got into an even tighter ball. He never saw Mammon's body. And Fulya thanked whatever god that was up there for that, she was glad that none of Lucifer's brothers witnessed that. They would've lost their minds completely. The heavy stench of blood, the exposed spine, pieces of ripped hair, Mammon's blue eyes that stared into nothing, his slightly open mouth, the way Lucifer hugged his brother's _head_ was just...

She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. All this time, she had tried to remain calm, to deal with her only objective: Finding the killer behind Mammon's death. But she wanted to scream as well. She was human. She was afraid for her life. Each night, she would feel a sudden terror striking upon her chest and stomach. Knowing that the person that committed that gruesome, inhuman act was sleeping in one of the rooms. She would be afraid to turn in the covers and stare at her door. But she wouldn't feel safe when she faced the wall either. Sleeping straight whether she was facing back or forth was out of the option as well. The bags under her eyes were the proof of that.

Still, she wasn't a family member of Mammon. She could've never understand the pain they were going trough. 

"Leviathan. Do you feel like a murderer?" She asked bluntly, staring right at him. Oh those eyes of hers, always serious and cunning, even in times of horror and mourning. They were weirdly filled with determination. No sign of weakness was there. Leviathan had envied her for that. How could she stand even stronger than Lucifer, when him and everyone else was suffering, unable to look at each other? 

"...It's a fact, not a feeling." He attempted to look away, but jumped when the woman took a hold of his chin and forcefullt made him look at her. Her face was serious, murderous even, but there was a certain softness to her tone. She spoke to his ear, since the sound of the working engines was too loud. Leviathan felt goosebumps agganist his skin when he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"...Blaming someone for a crime they didn't commit, is a crime in of itself."

\---

Shortly after, sirens echoed in the entire ship, red lights opened on and off, along with a notitication on their tablets.

"OXYGEN DEPLATED IN 30... 29... 28"


	5. 2nd Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe 👀

"...Levi..."

"Fulya?" Leviathan's voice was quiet, but full of anxiety. The voice came out like he was trying to keep himself from screaming loudly in panic, and it trailed off to an uncomfortable silence. Like the calm before the storm. Something in Fulya's chest dropped and bubbles of fear travelled up her throat.

"Quick, we must go!"

"To where?!"

"The oxygen room! Put your casket on!" She said in panic and put hers up in her head, while the shy man struggled to fasten it completely on his head. The two exited the engine room while Leviathan continued to fiddle with his hat, and Fulya ran like her life, literally, depended on it. She grabbed the older's hand in panic and ran all the way to the oxygen room.

The loud hum of that ungodly siren, mixing in with their steps and agony filled breaths, created a strange harmony in their ears. With Fulya's heart beating like crazy inside her ribcage, and Leviathan's jagged movements, Beelzebub, Belphegor and Luke came after them. They passed by Solomon in the communication room, and Satan soon joined the group from the west hallway, right behind them.

_15... 14... 13... 12..._

"Fuck- Fuck-Fuck!" Lucifer scrambled from the other side of the south corridor (meaning that he came from the cafeteria), with Barbatos by his side.

Diavolo, Asmodeus and Solomon were nowhere to be found in here.

_11... 10... 9... 8..._

Barbatos snatched the paper that had the code to fix the oxygen system away from Lucifer's hands, and ran straight to the number panel. 

"1-1-0-3-7..."

The sirens stopped in an instant, and the oxygen engine started to work as normal once again.

\---

"Hah... That was a quick call." She said, and cracked her knuckles as she slumped down the wall. Everyone took a sigh of relief after a moment of silence, and leaned to somewhere. Lucifer sat on a chair nearby, Belphegor sat on the floor, Luke stared at everyone with a frightened expression behind Simeon's legs while Simeon ruffled his hair slowly... 

"...Where the hell is Asmodeus?" Leviathan asked, his tone coming out like the one of a slightly annoyed Lucifer. Everyone looked around for a moment, and Satan peeked out of the room quickly to look down at the corridor. "Well, look who's arrived." He said, venom clear in his voice as he pointed towards the corridor with his left index finger.

"Huh? What happened here?" Asmodeus came in casually, pulling off his earbuds. His eyes looked puffy and sleepy. His hair was a little messy and his cheek had a cloth mark on it. Solomon came on right after him. His face was expressionless, but he didn't look tense at all. 

"You... Were- Were you sleeping the entire time?" Belphegor asked, baffled. His brows were furrowed, and he looked like the definition of a demon with those red, puffy eyes as the result of being woken up so suddenly. Luke shared the same fate, he was leaning on Simeon sleepily and was whining quietly to himself. Simeon let out a small "oh my god" under his breath and shook his head. 

"Well, I need to have my beauty sleep!" The beautiful 5th born exclaimed and crossed his arms angrily. Solomon rolled his eyes at this statement and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, though a clear irritation was present on his face. "I woke him up and dragged him here. He was sleeping at the communication room all by himself." 

Lucifer's eyes flared with fury all of a sudden. On the corner of Fulya's eye, she could see Barbatos sighing softly, barely noticably.

**"What do you think you are doing, Asmodeus!? Do you want to die as well!?"**

"No- No, of course I don't! I was tired and I can't deal with bags under my eyes!"

"That pretty face of yours would've been cremated into ashes by tomorrow if you died there, just like Mammon!-"

Asmodeus visibly paled at Lucifer's outburst, and looked on the floor, unable to meet his eyes. The thought scared him of course. Still, he couldn't help but feel both ashamed, and angry. He didn't have the right to be angry in this situation, but Lucifer had literally no reason to bring Mammon up in front of the entire family while everyone's pain was still so fresh. He frowned, his lip quivering.

_He was crying in that room while he contacted the headquarters in earth, sniffling and wiping his eyes. His shoulders were trembling, and his throat hurt from keeping his sobs in so much. Ever since he heard Lucifer's cries from the cafeteria during the trial, he felt the need to cover up his ears, stuff them full of mud, so he wouldn't hear anything like that ever again. He wanted to shut his feelings off, so he wouldn't feel like this ever again._

_He wanted his brother back.  
He wanted to see him one last time, tell him that he was sorry for everything. Every hurtful word, nasty glare, insult, sometimes slaps, and most importantly, asking him to end his existence because Mammon stole his perfume an hour before the murder. Mammon seemed genuinely hurt, the shocked look in his eyes said it all. He wiped his tears, but they came in flooding even more._

_He hicced and hid his face in his hands, staying away from the keyboard to not wet it with his tears.  
"I'm- I'm horrible... I'm so disgusting-" He choked out before choking again, sinking in the chair he sat in. He fell asleep there shortly after putting on a pair of earbuds he put deep inside his bag before arriving here, putting it on his tablet that had many songs inside it in a secret file. He put it on the highest volume, trying to silence the never ending screams in his skull._

_Hah... Asmo, you're so pathetic sometimes. Ya gotta be strong! Also, get those ear plugs out! You're basically askin' to be killed- Oh hell no! Solomon- Get yer filthy hands off of my brother!_

_The white haired man stared at the body slumped over the chair, a song with a strong bass coming out of his headphones. He stared at the tablet and clicked on the power button, seeing what he is listening to. "Sweather Wheather", along with the picture of the album the song belonged to on the screen._

_For a few seconds, he watched Asmodeus' sleeping face. Soft snores came out of him, his cjest raising up and down as he rested there in a momentary peace. He wondered what he would've looked like if he was dead. A pale face, purple lips, a blank look in his eyes, a slumped body that couldn't hold itself... Solomon looked down at the sleeping man once again, and slowly extended his arms out towards him..._

_"OXYGEN DEPLATED IN 30 SECONDS... 29... 28... 27..."_

_"...Asmodeus, wake up!"_

"Lucifer, let's calm down for a moment." Fulya warned, and Lucifer's eyes widened and he bit his lip, realizing he had gone to far with his words like usual. 

"...At least... I would've gone in my sleep." Asmodeus replied, his voice coming nothing more than a whisper at first, before looking up and staring at Lucifer dead in the eye. He held his tablet and earphones tightly agganist his chest. Peachy ones met ruby. His eyes were honest, overwhelmed and raw with emotion. "At least I would've has the chance to say sorry to Mammon and rest in peace! Since none of you appreciated him while he was alive!"

"You're one to talk!" Leviathan raised his voice as well, unable to restrain himself. He pointed at him with his finger, shaky voice and uncertain, frustrated tears showed that he was very nervous to speak. Typical Levi. His anxiety was on the roof. "Y-Y... Yyyy-You always accused him of shit he didn't do! And you told him to die multiple times, you aren't any different from us! Don't act like a saint all of a sudden! A-Actually, you are worse!"

Normally, Beelzebub would've intervened. But he was stading away from everyone, as if he wanted to hide himself from the conflict. His mouth was sewed shut, and his twin wasn't any better. The shorter looked at Lucifer and Satan, uncertain as to what to do. 

Satan would've enjoyed Lucifer's broken heart and horrified eyes normally. But he wasn't a monster. He took one glance at the oldest and immedietly felt a weird force inside his brain that pushed his gaze away. It was hard to look at a suffering man who is so composed normally. His shoulders slumped, his face showing so many emotions at once. It was simply overwhelming for Satan to look at.

"...Fighting won't bring back the deceased." A strong voice filled the room all of a sudden, and everyone looked at the entrance.

"Captain Diavolo?"

"I was being chased around, so I had to hide somewhere before coming in here." Diavolo shrugged. "I guess since everyone is here, it's one of you... Oh well, that's not the point."

"Hold on, you were being chased around?" Lucifer asked, completely baffled. "When? How? Why?"

Diavolo raised his hand and silenced Lucifer. "...That's a conversation to be held later. For now, let's deal with the topic at hand." 

"He... has a point." Simeon said reluctantly. He was frowning a little. He serious atmosphere of the room caused to angel-like man to put a rather serious, and kind of intimidating look. He looked at the oxygen tank, and then back at the arguing brothers. "...Fighting amongst yourselves will put despair in Mammon's soul in the other world. No one caused his death in here, except for the murderer among us."

"That, and we musn't neglect the objective we have at hand. To find a better planet than earth, for us humans, animals and plants to live in." Captain's voice was strong, his black, matte suit made him appear even bigger and muscular. "I... I lost a careless, but smart and gentle subordinate. You lost your brother, and your friend. But nothing will bring him back. You must accept this... A lifetime won't pass if you keep thinking about what you did and how you could've prevented it." 

"But... Mammon..." Beelzebub attempted to say something, but trailed off under everyone's gazes. He wasn't the type to play around with his words and stutter, he was usually the cause of that on other people due to his size. But now, he was afraid to speak one word about what was on his mind. Dark circles were under his eyes ever since the death, and his stomach kept making rumbling sounds no matter how much he ate. He swallowed and looked down, not speaking another word.

"...Mind your own business, will you? You didn't even give us a chance to mourn him... You being Lucifer's friend doesn't change the fact that you dragged everyone forcefully in here. No one wanted to play a part in this shit." Belphegor held his brother's hand tightly while he spoke, as if he wanted to share his strenght. Beelzebub stared down at his hand, and then back at his twin. 

"Belphegor." Diavolo said, a warning clear on his tone.

"What?"

"Stop, or this won't end well for you."

"What are you gonna do?" He said, an got a step closer to Diavolo after letting Beelzebub go. "Kill me?" He got a little closer. "Eject me out of this ship?" One step. "Leave me all alone in the space until my oxygen runs out and I choke to death?" One more step. "What will you do when I speak my mind?" He was finally standing face to face with him a few centimeters of distance was between them. Diavolo's chin was high, and his eyes looked authoritarian. But that wasn't enough for Belphegor.

"...You know what? Fuck humanity at this point." He said to his face and gasps echoed in the room. Diavolo frowned, not expecting to hear these words. 

"Fuck you, fuck Lucifer, fuck this stupid mission, and fuck the entire human race! I lost my brother, and you are telling me that I have to ignore this entire thing and expect me to move on?! You expect me to work!? His head was DECAPITATED, Diavolo!"

"Belphegor, stop this right now!" Lucifer raised his voice, looking both angry and genuinely terrified of what might happen to him if he continued talking like this. Diavolo said nothing, but something in his eyes loomed over on him with something dark. It was enough to make a regular person burst into tears from fear.

"And you are just going to let that slide without further investigation!?We have not one, BUT TWO murderers with us in here. Everyone could be dead in a matter of weeks! But all you care about is your stupid mission, right? You will acomplish it even if all of us die, right? I'd much rather be kicked out of this stupid ship than to carry out these orders! But first, I will choke that murderer with my own hands!" He yelled at everyone in a disgusted manner, and left. "Belphie!" Beelzebub called after and ran behind him. 

Fulya swallowed. Usually, when things like this happened (cutting out the murder part and only focusing on the arguements of course), she would either watch or try to calm both sides down. But this time, she couldn't even watch the interaction between them, just awkwardly look at Asmodeus and others. She fixed her suit in the silence filled with the low hums of all types of machines around them, heard the tingling of the metal tags on her suit.

"...Diavolo, I don't know if you've ever dealt with the loss of a loved one but..." Fulya spoke before she left the room, her eyes showing nothing more than pity for everyone. "...But those were not the words to tell someone when their brother is dead. I'm not saying we should ignore our tasks, but this was not the way to say it."

She turned back, and began walking away.

\---

"Hm, hm~" Solomon muttered to himself, getting a strange look from Fulya as she sat down on the desk at the security room with Satan. They didn't felt the need to make am emergency meeting after the sabotage, and decided to sit down as a group to watch over the cameras in case something went wrong.

"Hmmm~ You've got a friend in me... You've got a friend in me..."

"You've been muttering the same phrase for a while now."

"In my defense, I never had the oppoturnity to watch Disney movies when I was a kid."

"...Toy Story was made by Pixar." Satan sipped his coffee with a mocking stare, and got a laugh out of Fulya. She sipped her coffee as well, and smiled at the cheap and sugary taste of it. 

"...When I was a kid, the only way I would watch children's movies were when my dad would bring CD's or tapes with the movies in it from the bigger towns... It helped to distract me and the other kids from the war, at least. All the movies were in turkish dub. So I had to translate what was going on to them in kurdish as best as I could. I don't really remember anything other than saying "I'm hungry" though." She smiled at her silliness, playing with the paper cup in her hand, tapping it with her nails. 

"Which one was your favorite?"

"Probably Finding Nemo or Monster's Inc., or some shit." She shrugged. "...Solomon, where did you grow up?"

"Born in Israel, grew up in there until I was 16, went to America for collage, graduated, attempted to get a citizenship at Canada but got kicked out for a few legal reasons, went to UK for work related stuff, I had to run away from there as well, so I went to America once again after getting a fake ID and a passport. Now I'm in space, away from earth..."

"What are you, Mr. Worldwide?"

"You can call me that."

Their small chatter and gentle laughter could be heard from outside, at the reactor room. Fulya took a deep breath, and leaned back on her seat. She threw her head back for a moment and exhaled, stretching her muscles for a bit while the two men continued to talk and stared at the monitor. Lucifer and Simeon were walking towards the shields from the oxygen room. They appeared in the camera next to the admin a while later. They stopped and talked for a few seconds right before they went past the Admin room. Than, they went to the cafeteria. A few seconds later, Barbatos appeared in the camera that lead to the upper engine and walked inside the MEDBAY. Leviathan had walked in there earlier, possibly to get his daily dose of anti depressants and anxiety medication. He stayed there.

Asmodeus was sleeping there after Simeon gave him a melatonin pill, as he wanted nothing more than to rest. The two went there right after the commotion eith Belphegor and Diavolo, rather, Asmodeus was dragged there with Simeon. Leviathan spent some time in he oxygen room before he left there, and walked to the MEDBAY. Diavolo passed by the admin cameras towards the storage a long while after he exited the oxygen room, and he didn't appear anywhere again. He must be in either the lower engine, electrical, or the communication room.

The only person missing was Luke.

She studied the cameras a bit more, trying to recall where the kid was. He never exited the room, since he made a mission to himself to protect there at all costs from now on. So, he must be chilling in that room. All by himself. A part of her wanted to call Simeon and warn him, as something didn't feel... Right. 

"Hey, have you two seen Luke?"

"The chihuahua?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"...No, I haven't." Solomon crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, looking around in thought. "I last saw him at O2. Too bad the cameras only show life footage..."

"What's the purpose of a CCTV then?" Satan muttered under his breath, annoyed at this lack of care for the security of the participants. "Luke should be hanging out with Simeon. I don't know where else he could be."  
"Hm..." Fulya looked back at the monitors. These answers didn't help her at all, but she didn't blame them. Solomon pulled up a chair soon, and sat beside her. No one except Diavolo was moving around now, and he seemed to be checking his back and front more frequently now.

"...Didn't Diavolo mention that he was being chased around by someone?" Solomon asked all of a sudden, and everyone stared at each other for a second, before turning back to the monitors. Satan's frown was in place, his "detective mode" was activated, for some reason.

"...Who could've chased him?"

"Who was where at the time?"

"Hm..." Fulya closed her eyes and thought about all of her interactions for a while. 

"...If I'm not remembering it wrong... Simeon was hanging out in the south. I saw him heading to the weapons from the cafeteria. Lucifer was sitting there when I left him... Diavolo and... Solomon. Yeah, Solomon were talking at the tables there."

"How do you even remember that?" Solomon raised a brow.

"I pay attention to my surroundings, okay?" She frowned and rubbed her temples. "God, so many details to remember. I hate it... Beel, Belphie and Luke were napping in the storage... Asmo was at the reactor with Barbatos until Asmo went to the comms. Sol went there after him a while later. Satan..."

"I was at the electrical, and I saw you heading to the lower engine to talk with Levi. Then I came here. So... Someone must've chased Diavolo around the cafeteria after Solomon lleft to find Asmodeus." Satan put his hand on his chin and tapped the wooden desk with his gloved fingers. "Hm... This means there could be a possible team work this time. Their goal was to kill Diavolo before he reached to the reactor, and the person in charge with the entire sabotage would fix it after they came in. But Diavolo ran away and hid somewhere, so the person couldn't kill them."

"Wait- Wait wait wait. In english, please? My head hurts. Also you still haven't told us what you saw in the cameras." Fulya raised her hands with a confused look. "Talk about it like I'm 5 years old."

"Ugh... Fine. Fine. Listen well."

\---


	6. 2nd Trial (Pt. 1)

"I watched the cameras and as long as I can tell, you have a very sharp eye, Fulya. Most of the things I've seen inside there were as exactly as you told, but you left a couple things out. Probably because you didn't witness it." 

Satan pulled the copy of the map out of his suit pocket, and began scribbling on it. Just like Diavolo did before. Fulya scratched her head and smiled at the compliment bashfully, while Solomon just rolled his eyes for a moment before focusing on the map. With various colourful pens, Satan wrote the names of the people on where they were present before the sabotage, and where they headed.

"This entire scheme was planned by a two-person group, or else it wouldn't have been possible to execute it. And I think I have a pretty solid theory on who these two people were... But, should we call in an emergency meeting instead? I don't want to repeat myself for the second time."

"...Are you absolutely certain on what happened?" Solomon questioned, crossing his arms.

"I am." Satan had a very serious expression on his face. "We can catch the impostors if I can prove the truth of my theory. Plus, taking everyone's alibis would be helpful... I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't."

"Alright then. Let's head to the cafeteria and call everyone in." Fulya got up from her seat slowly, with the half-finished map in her hand. 

\---

"What happened?"

"Did someone die again?"

"How can you say that so calmly, Belphegor?

"Oh, oh no... Oh no, I can't handle another one... No, who is it?! Who killed who!?"

"Levi, be quiet!"

"Shut up, Asmo!"

"Luke... Where's Luke!?"

"Simeon, calm d-"

"Where is he!? Where could he be!?" He turned to Diavolo and Barbatos. "Where is he!? Do any of you know!?"

Barbatos raised an eyebrow, seeming to be caught off guard by Simeon's panic. Diavolo was indifferent. "We don't know. Why are you asking us?"

"You know the map better than all of us combined." Lucifer said with a belittling glance towards him, though his face was pasty white. His eyes contrated agganist his skin and created a complexion that scared anyone who looked at him. The sound of the emergency siren created very, _very_ unpleasant memories within him. As it did to everyone else. 

Barbatos looked back at him with an unreadable face, before turning back to Simeon, who was still freaking out. His normally calm demeanor was completely gone, as his knees trembled and his face turned into various shades of colours from anger, panic, and something else Fulya couldn't put the name of. The poor man probably blamed himself heavily for leaving Luke alone for a while. 

"I don't know why you demand answers from Captain Diavolo or me, but I'll answer you once again. I don't know. Now, how about we ask the reason of this meeting? Everyone except Luke is here. Did someone find his corpse, perhaps?"

 _Barbatos... Why are you acting so suspicious?_ Fulya thought.

"What the... heck are you even saying?" Simeon took a deep breath bit his lip to keep himself from screaming, realizing that they were getting nowehere. "How can you say something like that so casually? Luke... Oh Luke, where are you?" He put his hands over his face and sat down, frustration slowly building up in him. 

"...Us three called in the emergency meeting." Fulya pointed at Solomon and Satan, who were standing at either side of her. "Satan says he figured out the impostors, and wants us to trust in his detective work. He has an explanation about the entire sabotage... I believe."

"Don't you think we need to find the missing child first instead?" Diavolo said, the tense posture not leaving him once. Even though he was relieved that the reason for this announcement was not a dead body, there was still a possibility of a death. And if it was the case, Simeon was going to be...  
He didn't want to think about the possibility. 

"I doubt the dog is dead." Asmodeus spoke up, checking his left hand nails after taking off his gloves casually. "It's just a hunch. But he has no importance to the program, other than being Simeon's only relative. So no one has a reason to kill him."

"Hey, Asmo..." Beelzebub said, gesturing towards the Simeon that was sending him a murderous, baffled look, masked with a fake smile of relief. "Thank you, Asmodeus. That really, really helped us." He said, his smile intact without a single twitch. Asmodeus turned his face uncaringly, still bitter about the fight he had with Lucifer earlier. He was, [quoting Fulya's thoughts that came up with the only word she could find to describe him at that moment] "bitcher" than usual.

"Can we just move on?" Solomon said. "The earlier we can finish this whole thing, the earlier we search for Luke."

"Alright then, let us begin by figuring out what exactly happened, step by step." Satan began, looking at Fulya. "Will you explain?"

"Gladly." Fulya re-tied her long hair haphazardly, leaned on the desk, and tapped the tips of her one foot on the floor slowly. "So, putting it very shortly, two people schemed a ver thing. As far as I understand, one of them did the sabotage and got away with it very easily due to our own stupidity, and the other one attempted to murder one of us during the 30 seconds of oppoturnity they had... Isn't that right, Diavolo?"

The entire roon focused on the captain, who gave them an expressionless face as an answer. He slowly fixed his black suit, it was a habit he picked up whenever he felt like the situation was about to go down. "...Are you telling me to expose the person that chased me, or are you implying that I chased somebody?"

"Option A, obviously. We can a testify that you said someone had chased you, and that's why you were so late."

"Yeah..."

"Hm-hm..."

"I remember that..."

"He said that word for word..."

"Will you explain how that happened, and where you went?"

"I have no intention of doing so..." Diavolo shook his head. "-as confessing to that would create even more questions for everyone. How about going through the alibis first? It would be easier to go step by step."

"Diavolo makes a good point." Lucifer agrees. "...I witnessed some strange things myself. But telling everything at once isn't a good idea."

"Alright. Let's go that way. What was everyone doing before the sabotage?" Solomon asked.

"I was napping with Luke and Beel at the storage." Belphegor said, yawning. "I'm still sleepy..."

"I was sitting with Fulya. At the lower engine." Leviathan scratched the back of his his head. 

"Was she grabbing your front tail? Oh my!" Asmodeus put one hand over his mouth, watching everyone grunt and Leviathan go from different shades of purple to red with amusement. Fulya player around with her hair. "I would've, if this god damn impostor wasn't so insistent with fucking shit up."

"F-F-P-FPFPF- FULYA!"

"Invite me next time~ Anyways, I hung out with Barbatos in the reactor room. I left a while after, before Fulya arrived to the lower engine room. She saw me, but didn't say anything. How rude!"

"I was hanging out in the security the entire time, and watching the cameras, as you know. Before coming in there, I dealt with the tasks at the electricity room. Connecting wires, the usual." Satan scratched his chin calmly. "And met Fulya while I exited there. I passed by Leviathan and her, and peeked inside the admin room. Barbatos was hanging out there. I said hi to him, and sat on my desk." 

"I was hanging out in the shields, and I decided to go to the cafeteria later, I passed by Fulya in front of the admin, and we greeted each other." Simeon admitted, though his mind was somewhere else. Probably his son.

Lucifer swallowed briefly before talking. "...I talked to Fulya for a while at the weapons room. She left, Simeon came by to talk after, and he went back to the cafeteria. After Simeon left, I went to the MEDBAY to get some rest, by both Diavolo's and Fulya's request. But I was startled when the alarm went off, so I ran to O2. But I am pretty sure I saw two figures running past the MEDBAY door before I exited. They were very fast, and I couldn't see them clearly."

"One of them was me." Diavolo raised his hand. "But we'll get to that later. For now, go on."

"Hm, well, I sat with Diavolo at the cafeteria before I walked around to find Asmodeus. I wanted to ask him a couple of things, and found him at comms. The alarm went off a few minutes later." Solomon said, and Asmodeus nodded. "Yeah. Though we arrived last before Captain Diavolo."

"Other than that, I don't think anyone else's alibi is missing."

"You missed someone." Lucifer and Simeon spoke at the same time, and looked at each other in surprise for a second, before looking away quickly. Simeon played with the edge of his white sleeve, and Lucifer stared at Fulya, dead in the eye. 

"Who did I miss?" Fulya raised a brow.

"Barbatos." Simeon said, but it sounded more like he was saying a curse word than anything. Something happened between the two of them, but they just didn't know what it was. And that was something Fulya has to uncover, even if it meant that she had to torment one of the two. She looked at Simeon with suspicion this time. "He doesn't have an alibi, am I wrong?" The angel-like man said, trying to keep his calm demeanor like always. 

"This is very troubling, isn't it?" Barbatos showed a clear irritation for the first time ever since they came to this ship. His eyes were sparkling like fire crackets. "I must politely say that I was at the reactor the entire time, people. Now everyone has a solid alibi. Was my explanation satisfactory?"

Beelzebub looked at the two men anxiously, rubbing his wrist out of habit. "...What if it was Luke this ti-"

"Oh come on, you weren't at the reactor the entire time. At least come up with a lie that's a bit better!" Satan pointed his finger at Barbatos' direction to emphasize his point, almost smiling at his strange way of calling someone out. "I was at the security room, and you exited there a few minutes after I came in. I saw you clearly on the cameras. You went to the upper engine, then the cafeteria, and went to the south corridor by the admin room! You could've easily went to the O2 and sabotage the oxygen system!"

"But how do we know that you aren't lying, Satan?"

"I am not. Why would I lie about it and cause your death if I knew that you are innocent?"

"Possibly to get rid of me, as revenge for your brother? Or shall I say... To kill me, without dying your hands in blood?"

"Mammon has nothing to do with this!" Levi raised his voice, holding his ears with his hands. "Will you please stop mentioning him every five seconds!?"

"He is oddly defensive of himself." Solomon whispered to Fulya, and she agreed.

"I did not deal with the sabotage."

"You could've done it with ease!"

"Just because Simeon created a weird delusion in his head does not mean that you can blame me of being an impostor."

"I didn't expect you to be this rude." Simeon's patience was growing thin, as he went back between thinking of yelling at Barbatos, and keeping himself calm. But being calm in a situation was almost impossible. 

"Every single piece of evidence and facts point at you, Barbatos. Why are you denying it!?"

"Do you have the mental power to overcome the remorse of killing me, and finding out that I am innocent?" Barbatos' old, calm façade came forward again as he put a hand over his chin. "I had no reason to mess with the oxygen room. It would've just caused everyone to hole up into one space, and I wouldn't get anything done in that short amount of time... If I was the impostor, that is."

"...He has a point." Fulya said, catching the attention in the room. "And plus, it would be foolish of him to waste the oppoturnity when the security room was completely empty and no one was checking the cameras. He would've left with Asmodeus if he wanted to do a sabotage. And also, the lights are way closer. So why would he chose O2?"

"...Another great point." Solomon say down after he felt his legs getting tired. "But-"

"Then, Barbatos didn't handle with the sabotage?" Leviathan questioned reluctantly.

"Of course." Barbatos said, a smile devoid of any sort of genuine feelings showed up on his face. "Now that we got this out of the way..."

"I haven't finished my sentence yet, Leviathan. May I?" Solomon warned, frowning at the rudeness. Levi shrunk in his place and muttered out a meeky apology. Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"If Barbatos moved together with Asmodeus, that would've left Asmodeus as a witness and he could've testified that Barbatos was the last one to enter the Electrical. He couldn't have used the south corridor either, as Fulya and Leviathan were there. The only option w..."

It was as if time had slowed down when Fulya got a major question formed inside her head. Her hand slowly left her chin, as her eyes widened.   
**Wait... What? How? What does that even mean?** she asked herself, but to no avail. She was confused, as the sound of Solomon's voice kept pouring inside her brain. 

"...l e f t i s t o g o f r o m u p p e r e n g i n e, and venting would be a horrible mistake, as Satan was very close by, inspecting the cameras. It would be suspicious if he saw Barbatos passing by the MEDBAY without e x i t i n g t h e R e a c t o r R o o m . So, there is still a possibility that Barbatos is an impostor."

**Exiting the reactor room... Exiting... Exiting... _Exiting..._ Something is definetly wrong here. Exiting the reactor... If I can just gather my thoughts, maybe... Ugh, my head hurts! It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, there was something in there and contradicts this entire story!**

As much as Fulya suspected Barbatos from the second she stepped a foot inside this room, there was a question that was bugging her mind about this whole explanation both Satan and Solomon had. She bit her lip, and wondered if she should spoke up or not.   
Was she fighting for the sake of taking revenge for Mammon's death, or for the truth?  
What would that idiot want in a situation like this?

_The truth; of course. Why are ya even askin' that?_

The reactor... She had gone there before, and something definetly caught her eye there.

Could it be...   
The number panel there?   
...

She took a deep breath, and faced solomon.

"I'm sorry, Solomon." She said, running her fingers through her hair, as Solomon stared at her, surprised. 

"There is a flaw in your arguement. And I have to point that out. We should know the whole truth. Not what's convenient to us."

"What are you talking about? I'm prerty sure my arguement makes perfect sense." 

"I agree with Solomon." Satan raised his one brow at her, as if asking "Why are you doing this now? We are this close to prove he is an impostor!"

"We must know the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth." She quoted. "If Barbatos wanted to sabotage something, then why didn't he just sabotaged the reactor? He was literally in that room, no one could know that he was there. He could've vented to the upper engine, wait for everyone to rush in after hiding somewhere there, and come back with the rest of us. The camera footage is live after all."

"This entire conversation about me is still going, when I am standing right here. Quite rude, don't you think?"

"No one asked you how you felt." Asmodeus tucked his hair behind his ear, and gave him a cute, wide smile. He waved himself around like an over-enthusiastic, flirty person. "Suspicious people should stay in the naughty kid corner, quietly, until their suspicion is lifted! They will be free after that. But if their suspicion isn't lifted completely..."

His smile fell in an instant, and he stopped moving around, staring into Barbatos' soul.

**"Then I'll personally throw them into the space, and watch their blue face in pain, as their oxygen runs out completely and they struggle to breathe. They will die a horrible death and no one could be able to get their corpse to give them a proper goodbye. They will be thrown around in the endless space, either getting hit by a meteorite and getting their limbs completely decapitated, or melting and getting turned into a flesh and organ soup because they got too close to a star, or-"**

"Alright, alright, moving on." Diavolo stepped in before things got out of hand, and stepped between his friend and the 5th born. Beelzebub looked ready to throw up after hearing the "flesh soup" comment, and looked at his twin's face. Belphegor was busy with watching this exchange between everyone, who knows that he thought at that moment. Diavolo stared to Fulya directly. His golden eyes looked ready to contradict her, full of confidence. Confidence was the key to this entire thing. If you assumed everyone inside of a room liked you, and thought that you were right, you would give the impression of being intelligent and right. Everyone would listen to you, and they won't question you. 

"They couldn't have." He said, matter of factly and Fulya felt sweat running down her face at the sheer strength of those three simple words. She didn't like being corrected, unfortunately. It felt like boiling water was being poured down her spine. "Though I have to admit, your question was smart. But there is an explanation to that."

"Tell us then, Captain Diavolo." Lucifer checked the clock on his tablet. "This entire thing is getting way too long." 

"...You can take this as a guess, but I am pretty sure the lack of communication between them was what caused this entire mess. Plus, the second person didn't have the oppoturnity to move acording to their plan, and both of them knew that. I think I have a solid idea on who the second person might've been."

"Simeon." Belphegor said, his statement sounded sure of itself. Now, he was very interested in the events that were going on. Both of the twins didn't have much to add into the conversation, as they spent most of the time, sleeping with Luke. They were confused, just like Asmodeus, and quite literally everyone else in the room.

Simeon's shoulders twitched by the mention of his name, and he whipped his head up. His eyes looked scared, but he was _still_ trying to appear calm. "Me?"

"You gave yourself away at the beggining of the trial, it should've been easy to figure it out." Belphegor explained. "And that's coming from a guy that's way too lazy to eat food and sleep. Simeon's eye twitched, as he felt Barbatos' stare on top of him. 

"Asking Barbatos about where Luke was, and trying to act as if you asked that question to both of them after you realized your mistake... That was very suspicious to begin with. You can write a lot of plays and musicals, but you are a horrible actor yourself." Belphegor continued. "...Well, I guess holding your calm façade until this point is impressive. But at the end, you're betrayed by your own emotions. And love for your step son... That's really sad."

"Belphie, that's enough." Beelzebub frowned, putting a hand over his mouth Belphegor muttered something to protest the gloved hand over his mouth, but it was muffled. Soon, he stopped struggling and accepted his fate. He didn't forget to send Beelzebub an angry stare though.

While their reaction was a bit amusing to Fulya, the tense air didn't move away completely. Firstly, Simeon's face was pale and his eyes were wide open by Belphegor's words. Lucifer looked back and forth at his childhood friend, and his captain. 

"...You... You work with him!?" He pointed at Barbatos, raising his voice. "You work with the guy that killed my brother!? And just now, you tried to kill the captain of this ship!?"

"No, no! I swear!" Simeon yelled. "I don't work with him!"

"Explain then! What the hell happened between you two!?"

"If I explain everything, and he doesn't get ejected... I can't say it! I made a promise!"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" Lucifer held Simeon up by his collar, the poor man was very conflicted and anxious. Beelzebub attempted to intervene, but Fulya held her arm in front of him. They looked at each other, and Fulya shook her head sideways. "Don't." She said, and turned her head away. 

"You made a "promise" huh? A promise, you say. Simeon, this isn't a game, no one trust each other in here! I decided to trust everyone for once, and do you know what happened? My brother's head got decapitated and I had to hug his head while I cried! I had to cremate him myself! So, you'd better fucking tell me what happened, or I will snap that little neck of yours. You hear me?"

Simeon frowned, both scared of the idea and angry at Lucifer for acting like he was superior than everyone else. He shouldn't be afraid of him. They used to punch each other as a joke, or practice their fighting skills when the other party least expected it. But, for some strange reason, Simeon was completely paralyzed. 

"YOU HEAR ME!?" Lucifer yelled at him once again.

"I-I..."

"...I didn't want to suspect Barbatos at first." Diavolo said, catching Lucifer's attention and giving Simeon the oppoturnity to throw himself off of the man's grip. He held his hands over his chest, trying to hide his wrinkled suit. A sense of remorse was weighing on both his and Diavolo's shoulders heavily.

Barbatos' eyes widened.  
And after a moment of silence, he spoke again. 

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I said what I said. I didn't suspect you. At first." He looked genuinely sad about the situation, he was unable to meet his junior's eyes. "But once Simeon began whispering to himself about how "Luke would've told everything", I was completely certain that it was you who handled the sabotage. And as the captain of this ship, I cannot ignore that possibility. I saw Simeon as he chased me, but the red alarm made it hard for me to see through his casket."

Diavolo sighed, and smiled with a troubled look on his face. "Also, I doubt anyone would try to take a good look at their chaser's face when they are running for their lives. He had a sharp steak knife inside his hand... That would've been plunged inside me by now if I hadn't run."

"Wait, so, _that_ was you and Simeon?" Satan said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Fulya asked, still sad about how her theory was completely destroyed by Diavolo's explanation.

"While I ran towards O2, I heard someone else running after me. But considering there is literally no one who could've taken my route, there are only two people that could do that... Since I hadn't seen anybody except for the people in front of me, and and the sound came behind me, that should've been the sound of Diavolo and Simeon's chase."

"So... Does that mean Simeon is an impostor?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't wanna a vote him off... He has a kid, and none of us can take care of him."

"But at the same time, he tried to murder Diavolo... If he was dead, we would've been screwed."

"I agree. Without the captain, we have no way of knowing where to go or what to do."

Simeon gulped loudly, realizing that everyone was staring at him with accusing eyes now. He was out in the open, being pointed by everyone's fingers. He felt sweat forming on his forehead and streaming down on his cheek. The visions of him getting executed, thrown into space, losing all of his oxygen, basically waiting to die there, feeling the cold, watching the spaceship getting far away from him with nothing he could do, the thought of Luke learning about it, being left all alone for the second time, going back to the foster care, or worse, dying in here, everything was going through his mind faster than this spaceship. 

"Simeon chased me from the cafeteria towards the electrical, apperantly before Lucifer came in. I saw your green suit for les then a second when I turned from the corner. I ran to the electric room, I hid behind the panels, tackled Simeon and gave him a good punch on his stomach, then I sprinted from there. Then I hid behind the containers at the storage. Simeon lost my tracks, so he just went back to the O2 room all by himself." 

"Simeon, just confess already." Solomon said casually. "This is getting far too long, like Lucifer said."

"..."

...

"..."

...

"...Say something, will you!?" Leviathan said, frustrated. "Keepin quiet isn't gonna help you!"

"...What do you want me to confess to?" Simeon's face and tone was completely flat. It brought Fulya's attention back at the man. 

"I will confess to anything, but being the impostor. I am not an impostor. The possibility of one and an innocent one doing teamwori together had never crossed your minds once, didn't it? Everyone decided to gang up on me all of a sudden, and now yuo are considering to eject me out of this ship and kill me." His eyes that sparkled with kindness most of the time, were noe hollow. His warm voice was gone, leaving a monotone, yet terrifying one. His kind words were replaced with venom. _Unlike others, Simeon must've expressed his anger by being like this._ Fulya's first thought said. _If I push him more, then maybe he'll snap and say something he shouldn't have._

He waved his finger around at Diavolo, the expression never leaving his face. "...You know, if I had succeeded in killing you, I could've betrayed that sinner, clown of an impostor, and everyone would've been safe. We would've landed to earth by now... But I guess that's my fault. I was never good at this anyway. And I would've likely get caught anyway..."

He put his hand down, and smiled greatly. As if nothing was wrong.

"I"m such a failure, aren't I, dear impostor? Will you at least relase Luke before I die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Simeon one of the impostors?  
> Or better, is Barbatos an impostor or is it just a misunderstanding?  
> Are there any more secrets left?  
> Where was Barbatos and what did he do to avoid suspicion (if he is the impostor of course)?  
> What happened to Luke and when it happened? Is he dead?   
> Will Simeon get executed? What happens to Barbatos if that's the case?  
> Hehe~


	7. 2nd Trial (Part 2)

The table was silent for one second before hundreds of questions made their way up on everyone. They looked at each other questioningly, only a single thing in their minds.  
"What the hell is he talking about?"

Simeon knew this of course. The angelic man chuckled sadly, and shook his head. "...Even if I attempted to defend myself now, I would seem even more suspicious. I need to have your trust if I want to live, and that seems a bit hard now, doesn't it?"

Fulya bit her lip before she talked again, scratching the back of her neck. "Agh... It certainly does. If we let you live, than there is a chance that you might kill someone. And if we kill you, Luke will be an orphan again... This may not be a concern to **some people** in here," she eyed everyone when she said that, "-but it is to me... I can't let a child suffer like that." 

The distant look in her eyes, overflowing with memories, didn't escape Lucifer as she spoke. 

"...Asking the impostor if they'll let Luke out is a pretty clever, yet an obvious trap. You're kind of witty Simeon, you know that?" Solomon smiled towards his friend. Fulya had a small realization moment, and Leviathan let out a small "oh". Diavolo gave a small smile as well, many minutes of frowning and keeping himself serious was exhausting. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Come over with something better next time, no impostor is gonna fall for that."

Simeon's pained smile turned into his regular mask at last, or at least it seemed that way to Fulya. "Haha... I guess. I've been caught, how silly of me... Though it is true." His lips formed a thin line. "I have no idea where he is. That's because I made a deal with the impostor, that's why I was forced to chase Captain Diavolo... Well, the plan went something like this:

I met with the impostor the a few nights before when everyone was sleeping. They called me over all of a sudden, and invited me to the Reactor Room. I was skeptical of course, so I had a gun and a knife with me in case this was a possible murder plan... Anyway. We went to the Electrical and faced each other. I was standing close to the exit, just in case... It turned out to be useless however, the moment my eyes left them for a brief second,, they pushed me on the wall and and pointed a knife at my throat. Right above my left artery." 

He pulled down the neck of his suit, revealing a cut mark over his left artery, just as he said. The cut was clean, it seemed to be made with a really sharp knife. Asmodeus cringed at the sight of the wound, wondering how much it hurt when it happened. "I mean... Knife play is fun when it's consensual but it isn't now, is it- _augh!_ " He held the right side of his ribcage, where he just got elbowed by Lucifer. 

There was a small glimpse of an unimpressed and annoyed expression on Simeon's face, but it didn't last long. "...I thought I was going to die right there. Their hand was on my collar, and there was a knife on my neck, how was I supposed to shove them off without getting stabbed? They told me that I would either move acordingly to their plan, or they would kill me right then and there, along with Luke. 

So, I had to agree on their plan without even knowing what it was about. I was supposed to sit on the cafeteria with Diavolo, wait until there was no one around except him, and inform them about the situation. They would go inside the O2 room and handle with the sabotage, while I chased Diavolo around and killed him. It was a simple plan, but I blew it when I panicked... And then I got this photo, soon after everyone seperated from the O2 room."

"Can you show us the photo?"

"...I'm not sure if the impostor would allow me to... I'm pretty surprised that they haven't stopped me from talking already. But... But I don't want to die." Simeon frowned. 

"Pick one." Lucifer scolded harshly, sending him the worst glare he had ever sent in his life. "If you are hesitant on whether or not you should expose the culprit, there is a high change that they'll get scot free."

Simeon didn't say anything at that.

"They will continue to hold Luke agganist his will. Maybe we'll vote you off, because so far, everything you said has no proof and sounds made up to me. Do you feel comfortable with the idea of having a physopathic killer among us, when you could've prevented this entire situation by being more brave?" He continiued. "One life isn't equal to ten, as you may realize."

"It's easy to say that when you aren't the one that's getting this "culprit" sticker on your forehead, Lucifer." Simeon finally responded, his voice was steady. Though judging by his trembling left leg and his hand that moved up and down awkwardly (possibly to bite his thumb, a nervous tick), there was no way he felt the same way. "...If I am going to help you out, you must be very careful with who you are going to choose. Or... Or I will become the next victim. I'm sure of it."

"Alright." Diavolo tucked his hair behind his ear in thought. "I wil personally ensure your safety-"

"Ugh, Barbatos is obviously the culprit!" A loud protest cut him off. It was a feminine voice, full of frustration. Locks of srawberry blonde hair moved around as Asmodeus shook his head and crosse his arms. "He became the suspect in two trials in a row, how can you still argue over this!?"

"I... I must agree." Beelzebub said nervously, looking away. His eyes were full pf remorse, as if he was sad to even let his voice out. "I don't like pointing fingers... But, I don't want anyone to die anymore. I don't want anyone to share the same fate as Mammon."

"Same. All the evidence points towards that robo-beep-boop-hachune miyu-leek over there, or whatever Levi likes to listen to nowadays." Belphegor said, leaning his head on Beelzebub's shoulder. "H-Hey! She's Hatsune Miku, first of all, and- oh... Yeah, Barbatos' hair really looks like a leek, I agree! He is suspicous!"

 **You can't... You can't just- accuse someone of murder and sabotage like that...** Fulya said internally, an shocked, but unimpressed face taking over her. Diavolo and Lucifer looked the same as well, as Lucifer thought about slapping Levi's head with a folded up map. 

Fulya sighed and let her thoughts connect to each other, while Barbatos didn't respond to any of these accusations. He must be tired after repeating himself for so long, to he point that everything became boring. Him and her locked eyes together for a second, and she quickly looked back on the map on the table. It had scribbles of everyone's alibis and movements around the ship. It looked more like a failed painting than a map at this point.

"...Oh well. We still haven't figured out one thing; Simeon's deal with the impostor and where Barbatos exactly was."

"...Fulya, have you filled your ears with mud? We said where he was more than eight times already." Satan said, annoyed. Fulya shot that tone of voice right back at him. If he was going to be a rude brat, then so was she. "If I remember correctly," She said, raising her voice. "-at the beggining of this... "trial", you mentioned that Barbatos got out of the reactor to the upper engine, went past MEDBAY, then appeared in the cameras near the Admin. He walked downwards and disappeared. B€% you never mentioned that Barbatos **walked straight inside the O2.** "

_"Oh come on, you weren't at the reactor the entire time. At least come up with a lie that's a bit better! I was at the security room, and you exited there a few minutes after I came in. I saw you clearly on the cameras. You went to the upper engine, then the cafeteria, and went to the south corridor by the admin room! You could've easily went to the O2 and sabotage the oxygen system!"_

"...I said this before, and I will repeat myself again. At first, I wanted to fight because I wanted to reveal Mammon's killer." She tucked her hair behind her ear, swallowing. "...His death was an unfair, cruel one. But... I'm sure. He wants truth as well. Not vengence. So, even if the facts point at someone other than Barbatos, I will gladly take it. So, please. Listen to what I have to say."

Diavolo and Solomon exchanged looks, as Asmodeus checked his nails, pretending to not care. Belphegor rolled his eyes at this speech, and Beelzebub agreed with her.   
Fulya looked at Lucifer, slowly taking his hand in hers. The warmth of her hand spread through Lucifer's body, as the once proud man, now crushed into pieces ever since his brother's death, looked at her. He finally nodded as a response, and the smallest of smiles appeared on Fulya's face. 

"Alright. I will listen. So will my brothers." He looked at them one by one, reaching to Diavolo and the others at last. "...Will you?"

"There is no harm in it, I guess." Solomon shrugged. And Diavolo copied his gesture, in a more relaxed way. Simeon nodded slowly. Barbatos looked at the piece of pizza on the other table, it was much more intresting to look at than this debate.

"Alright. Since there is no conclusive evidence that Barbatos did it, let's start with Simeon's deal. For Simeon's and Luke's safety, Simeon will not reveal the identity of the killer and cam refuse to testify if he deems that the situation will become cost his, or Luke's life at the end... However, you must think reeally hard on what you will not say, Simeon." Fulya fixed the straps of her brown suit casually, stopping to look at his blue eyes. 

"It might cost our lives in the long run."

"Alright." Simeon said, with no hesitation.

\---

_Hello! This is a segment in which I explain a couple things to everyone!To give everyone a break!_

_Now, so far, we've learned that the impostor and a non-impostor could team up. That is, if we take the possibility of Simeon being innocent into the account of course._

_If that is the case, things will get very interesting from now on. Perhaps we have completely misjudged who the impostors might be. Maybe they haven't done anything at all, and the murder was actually done by a "non-impostor"! Could that be a possibility? Anyways, I'm not here to give any spoilers, or foreshadow anything. I'm simply here to gather up the inconsistencies, mysteries, and the facts we've got up until now._

_The mysteries are;  
Luke's whereabouts, if he is alive or not, where and when he got caught, the details of Simeon's deal with the "impostor", if he is an impostor or not, whether or not Barbatos actually walked inside the O2 room, and if so, how Satan missed it... The last question is; Who will get killed today?_

_And the last question is, are you having fun?_

_Don't worry. Things will get ☆fun☆ soon!_

_Anyway, I hope this helped to clear up what we are looking for. Now, you may continue ♡_

\---

"Let's start with the basics... Simeon, show us a photo of Luke."

Simeon took his tablet reluctantly under everyone's watchful eye. He clicked on the messaging function on the tablet, and clicked on Mammon's picture quietly. Ever since his death, his tablet was nowhere to be found. 

A horrid picture came to Fulya's line of vision as Simeon flipped the tablet around, an extremely miserable, regretful expression on his face. He felt every single thing Luke felt on that picture, and rightfully blamed himself for being a useless guardian. A child he took from the hands of a disgusting abuser that was called "da-da" by the child himself. A groomer, a molester, a drug addict. And now, he threw the very same child in the hands of a cold-blooded psychopath. 

Luke's hair was extremely messy, and his eyes were wide open in fear as he stared into the culprit next to him. His arms were tied up behind his back with ducktape and thick ropes that were in the storage room. His mouth was covered with a cloth gag that was tied behind his head tightly, and there was blood coming out if the gag. 

His left eye was closed and bruised, a small stream of blood coming out between his eyelids. His legs had no way of moving inside of the -what seemed like a- closet. There were closets in literally any space of the large ship, so whoever did this clearly thought this out. The poor child seemed like he was about to pass out from the fear, and there was a puddle between his legs. 

The culprit had took off his clothes to show the real damage from the picture as well. Bruises were here and there on his body, some small cuts caused by Luke's innitial struggle... Luke's ribs could be seen slightly, as he was refusing to eat from all the stress. He was oddly agressive nowadays. And no matter what Simeon did, Luke didn't eat. He just spat it back out. 

But the worst part about the picture was; the culpirt wore Mammon's yellow suit with his casket. They stuck a sticker that said "dum" on the glass, right where their face would be, and made the peace sign in a playful way as they posed cutely. Simeon closed his eyes in shame, looking down at his feet. His thick bangs prevented Fulya from seeing what kind of face he was making.

Under the picture, there was a message that simply read;

"Haven't harmed him that badly  
Yet ° 3 °  
Don't speak of this  
Don't mess this up   
And he'll be free  
I'm counting on you! :-) ☆ ☆"

Fulya swallowed, staring into the picture in detail. After the initial shock was gone, she began studying the photograph. The lighting was white, so it could've been taken anywhere. The room tiles weren't purple, so it couldn't have been the reactor. Other than that, there was no distinctive characteristic of this picture that could identify where Luke was. 

"...That can't be Mammon. Right?" Leviathan was the first one to ask, drawing his eyes away from the picture. The sight made him remember things that he did not want to remember at the moment. "The... The impostor just wore his clothes. Just to mess with us. Ugh... Ugh! This is so... so...!"

"Fucked up." Belphegor finished his sentence for him. His purple eyes shined brightly under this dim lighting. His voice was monotone as usual, but there was a murderous impulse around him. "...Which one of you glitter dicked assholes did this huh? Better speak up now."

"That is not the point now." Lucifer said after a small hesitance that he did not allow himself to show. "They couldn't have wore their normal outfit, obviously. We keep all the suits over the MEDBAY. So it's got to be one of the people in there, after the entire sabotage."

"Who was over ther after the sabotage?" Asmodeus asked. "One of them was me. I was there to rest since Simeon dragged me there to give me medicine. Melatonin, to be exact."

"I was there." Leviathan hesitantly said and raised his hand. "I... I went there to get my medication. Anti-anxiety, anti-depressants... You know the drill."

"I was there as well."

"...Seriously?  
Asshoedeus and Levicocktan again?! With Barbathrust, and Simecuck this time!" Fulya said in frustration, holding one of her front hair locks in her fist in frustration. She wanted to rip all of her hair out already. "You two! Why do you always have to be in the stupidest of places all the time!?"

"Sime-cuck!?" 

"Levi-cock-tan!?"

"I like my nickname!"

"..."

"Ugh!" Fulya sighed, getting a semi-amused look from Satan. "Fine. But if there were four people there, they would've had no way of taking the picture and sending it to Simeon."

"..." Simeon looked away, sighing. "Asmodeus was sleeping, Leviathan was sleeping as well. I got out of there later to drink something and think about what I was going to do."

"...That... only leaves Barbatos then..."

\----

"..." Barbatos didn't respond, only looked away silently.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Barbatos." Lucifer said, frowning deeply 

"Hellooooo?" Asmodeus waved his hand ahead of him, but the older man didn't react. "Space to Barbatos!"

"...Say something, Barbatos." Diavolo commanded, and Barbatos closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts.

"...This was a very underwhelming way of finding out who did and planned all of this. I expected a thrilling climax." Barbatos spoke this time, devoid of any sort of emotion. No fear, no anger, no sadness, no messed up happiness. Just an underwhelmed child who expected unrealistic things when they went to a sleepover for the first time. His clouded olive eyes added to this strange air around him.

Despair wouldn't be the right word to describe what he was feeling right now. Even if he spent hours to write like Simeon did, he wouldn't be able to describe anything. The mind of a person who knows they will die soon is so full, yet... so empty. No coherent thought is present.

"...I swapped Leviathan's pills with sleep medicine and waited until Simeon left. I captured Luke a few moments before I walked to MEDBAY. I took the yellow suit stuck it in my bag, and vented from MEDBAY to Electrical. Then I went to O2 by myself and waited until the security cameras' lights were off. I walked in there, put the suit on quickly, snapped a picture after getting Luke's body from the locker, sent it to Simeon... Then put him back in there. Is this what you wanted to hear?"

"...I still wonder some things." Fulya said.

"What is it?"

"How did you went to O2 without getting caught for the sabotage?" 

"Same thing, waited until the lights were off and ran there."

"When did you capture Luke?"

"Right after everyone left. I roughed him up a bit... It was easy." Barbatos said, opening his suit and revealing a bunch of... slimy, tentacle-like things inside. They were the same colour as his hair. They wriggled around and smelled of something fresh, something delicious. The thing had teeth, strong... arms(?) to rip out anything it wanted. And most importantly, they didn't make a single sound. Lucifer resisted the urge to gag, while Asmodeus and Leviathan scooted to his side in fear and disgust. Lucifer held out his arm towards the twins in a protective manner as well. The twins held each other tightly at this... creature, and swallowed deeply. Fulya's heart seemed to stop for a moment, before she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. And Solomon put a hand over his eyes. He didn't want to see anything.

Simeon was white as a sheet. Even though he knew what his true nature was.  
And Diavolo... He looked like a stone.

\---

_"Huh... Everyone's gone."_

_"They are."_

_"Hey, Barbatos. This is gonna sound weird, but... Simeon is acting strange. Do you know what happened? He left in a rush."_

_"Not sure... He probably thought I already left."_

_"What does that have to do with anyt- Hey, don't close the door on us! Diavolo banned that you know!"_

_"..."_

_"H... Hey, why do you have... Why do you have tape on on your hand? Barbatos, you're acting weird!" ___

___"I have a reason for that, and it requires me to apprehend you. Don't worry, I won't harm you... Too much."_ _ _

___"Wh... Barbatos, don't come here! Go away! Si-Simeon! Simeooon! Where are you!?"_ _ _

___During the commotion, the child attempted to run towards the locked door and bang on it to alert everyone, but unfortunately slipped on the tree leaves on the floor on accident and fell on his chest. He crawled away from Barbatos, his brain trying to find an escape route desperately._ _ _

___"People must learn to succeed in a plan no matter what." He smiled gently, unrolling the tape. "This may sound like gibberish to you and everyone else, but I have my reasons. Now, either make this easy for the both of us and stay quiet, or scream and I will cut that tiny tongue of yours."_ _ _

___"S-SIMEOOOON!"_ _ _

___"Fine. Have it your way."_ _ _

__\---_ _

__"...Simeon appeared out of nowhere when you all arrived to the O2, right? He didn't chase after you while you all ran towards there." Barbatos zipped up his jacket again._ _

___With Fulya's heart beating like crazy inside her ribcage, and Leviathan's jagged movements, Beelzebub, Belphegor and Luke came after them. They passed by Solomon in the communication room, and Satan soon joined the group from the west hallway, right behind them._ _ _

__..._ _

___"Fuck- Fuck-Fuck!" Lucifer scrambled from the other side of the south corridor (meaning that he came from the cafeteria), with Barbatos by his side. Diavolo, Asmodeus and Solomon were nowhere to be found in here._ _ _

__..._ _

___Lucifer sat on a chair nearby, Belphegor sat on the floor, Luke stared at everyone with a frightened expression behind **Simeon's** legs while Simeon ruffled his hair slowly..._ _ _

__"He was just out of of the struggle he had with Diavolo. Now that I think about it, his suit had a shoe print on it. But Simeon wiped that off without anyone noticing." Barbatos tapped his lip gently. "...Haha." A short chuckle left his lips. His face softening to a degree which anyone hardly recognized him anymore. He seemed to be drowning in both misery and peace._ _

__"I must say, I'm glad I could last for two trials at least. A great impostor who trusted their almost nonexistent luck, a person who thought they were so smart and attempted to murder two people and actually succeeded in one... I should've planned further, so I could continue. However, I thought everyone here were stupid. That... Was my first mistake."_ _

__"...So you admit to it." Lucifer said. He promised himself that he would crush the skull of the murderer of his brother, but now, he didn't find the strength in himself to do anything. The image of his brother's head in his arms, his lifeless eyes... The sticky blood that poured out of his head, it was as if everything was passing through his mind in a never ending, circle shaped stream. It swirled around and around. His eyelids felt wet and sticky all of a sudden. He quickly looked away and wiped his face, not letting any tears fall off from his cheeks. But the redness of his eyes gave him away quite easily._ _

__A dead brother...  
Someone who was so dear to him.  
To everyone.   
And he can't even do anything right now._ _

__He didn't expect a human head to feel this heavy in his hands, or feel the sharp vertebrae on his neck beneath his fingers. Barbatos nodded as a response, not saying anything about the state the oldest was in. "I decapitated his head in the darkness with my companions." He said it, like it was a very normal thing and studied the shocked faces of everyone closely. "Oh, and I also cut off Luke's tongue with a scalpel I got from the medicine office. I guess... I should give it back now. As a parting gif."_ _

__He pulled out a medical waste box from his pocket and threw it on the desk. The sides of it was cloudy, however a red and pink substance could be seen inside. It fell on the desk with a clank, right in front of Simeon. His wide eyes were fixated on the box. With shakiny, scared eyes slowly took the box and opened it up. He hesitated before opening it. He had to confirm it. But he was so scared._ _

__Do you want to open the box, Simeon?_ _

__He didn't.  
But he did it anyway. He stared into the pink, bloody muscle and the pool of blood beneath it._ _

__He stared into the box in a daze. It clearly looked like a human tongue. Texture, colour, the coppery scent, everything.  
It was his son's tongue inside that box._ _

__It was a tongue._ _

__It was Luke's._ _

__Luke._ _

__Luke..._ _

__Where is Luke?_ _

__What is happening...?_ _

__..._ _

__Huh?_ _

__...Why?_ _

__Why is this happening?_ _

__Why does he look at this?_ _

__Why is Beel screaming?_ _

__Why is Belphegor joining him?_ _

__Barbatos..._ _

__Is he being beaten up?_ _

__What?_ _

__Oh, why is he on the ground again?_ _

__Hm._ _

__Hm..._ _

__Hm......._ _

__A warm hand rests on top of his head, as someone takes the box from him and runs off._ _

__

__\----_ _

__The verdict has been given.  
Barbatos is guilty.  
He will be executed soon._ _


End file.
